la dulce nessie y el chico malo de jacob black
by RenesmeeCarlieCullenswan
Summary: bueno este es mi primer fanfiction y le agradesco a las chicas del face que me ayudaron para entender esto espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1:**_

Mi nombre es Renesmee Cullen, la hija favorita de mi madre y mi padre, la verdad yo era la única hija que tenían debido a que gracias a mi padre convirtió a mi mamá a vampiro. Si soy una hibrida y no soy la única pero no importa eso no es lo que he querido contar. Mi historia comienza cuando pase toda la secundaria y era el turno de ir a la universidad.

Durante toda mi enseñanza media fui una chica con excelentes notas, aunque debía terminar mis estudios en distintos colegios porque mi familia era de vampiros y no se debía saber de su existencia además como yo crecía rápidamente tuve que estudiar en casa con mi madre hasta los siete años que fue cuando yo quede como una adolecente eternamente. Al terminar la secundaria mis padres estaban orgullosos de mí porque por fin entraba a la universidad. mis padres lograron entrar a la universidad conmigo debido a que se aumentaron la edad que tenían aunque para mi madre no era necesario pues ella quedo "congelada" a los 19 años y mi papá a los 17.

-¡Renesmee!- grito mi mamá porque era mi primer día de clases en la universidad.

- ¡ya voy, mamá!-s le grite devuelta mientras agarraba unos jeans y una polera para ir a ducharme.

Llegaba al baño pero en eso mi tía Alice me encontró en el camino

- Renesmee- dijo ella- ¿adonde vas con esa ropa tan horrible?

- pero tía- dije mientras miraba mi ropa- ¡es la que tú me diste!

- si pero no es la ropa correcta para ir a la universidad...

- pero...

-nada de peros- dijo mi tía mientras cortaba lo que iba a decir- anda a la ducha y yo veré que hago con tu ropa... ¡Rosalie!

Mi tía había llamado a mi tía favorita la que me cuido mientras mi madre era convertida en vampiro.

-¡Rosalie deja a Emmett en este instante y cuando Renesmee termine de ducharte entraras a arreglarle el cabello!

-¡¿que?! , pero tía-

- ya dije nada de peros.

No podía competir contra mi tía ni mi mamá cuando era una neófita pudo contra ella aun recuerdo esa parte

_"pero Alice no quiero usar más vestidos- decía mi mamá_

_Bella, no me importa debes usar vestidos no puedes ser una cullen tan desaliñada_

_Pero, pucha_ - _dijo pero mi tía ya le había puesto el vestido..."_

Me estaba riendo de eso cuando mi tía Rose toco la puerta para ver si ya había terminado de bañarme

-sí, tía Rose, pasa- dije mientras abría la puerta envuelta en una toalla pues esperaba a que mi tía Alice me trajera la ropa de hoy

- tía, ¿es necesario tantos peinados y todo ese tipo de cosas si tan solo voy a la universidad?-

- Renesmee sabes que a tu tía le encanta arreglar a las personas sobre todo si somos de su familia, no me hagas recordarte lo que tu tía Alice le hizo a tu madre

-es cierto...- comenzamos a reírnos pues era muy gracioso lo que ocurrió esa vez.

Estábamos riéndonos cuando mi tía Alice abrió la puerta y comenzó a colarme la ropa. Por eso es bueno tener vampiras contigo pues te visten rápido

-¡Renesmee, Alice, Rosalie!- grito mi papá- ya es tiempo que Renesmee vaya a la universidad

Bajamos velozmente para subirnos al auto, me despedí de mis abuelos que me desearon buena suerte y nos fuimos.

Ya en el auto (mas que auto era un descapotable de mi tía Rose) mi tío Emm comenzaba a molestarme y mi tía Rose lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-espérate a que volvamos a la casa te ganare en la Wii-dijo mi tío Emm

- ¿ah si?- dije con una risa atorada mientras que Jasper ocultaba una risa- ganare yo

-que no-dijo mi tío Emm

-que si

-que no

-que si

-que no

-ya basta Emmett- dijo mi tía Rose. Porque ya estaba molesta pues le desesperaba cuando peleaba conmigo de manera tan infantil

- de verdad Emmett tu sobrina ganara- se rio Alice

- córtenla los tres- mi madre nos retaba-

-Renesmee ya llegamos a la universidad-dijo mi padre que le encantaba manejar y odiaba que otra persona maneje saque no fuera el. Los únicos días que me dejaba manejar era cuando había sol y ellos no podían salir.

Salimos todos del auto y comenzaron a susurrar por lo bajo las recomendaciones de hoy

_"recuerda que estaremos aquí cerca-dijo mi madre_

_Cualquier cosa debes pensarlo y yo te escucharé- dijo mi padre_

_Recuerda comportarte y nada de morder humanos- se bufó mi tío Emmett"_

Bueno ya es tiempo recuerda que cualquier cosa somos tus hermanos-

Si lo se- es dije y todos se rieron.

-Edward confía en Renesmee- dijo mi madre- nunca nos a defraudado no lo hará ahora.

Me despedí de mi familia y comencé a caminar en dirección a la universidad a buscar mi horario. Me había decido por el área de salud igual que mi abuelo pero la diferencia es que yo estudiaba las mentes humanas.

Mientras caminaba hacía ese lugar habían muchos chicos que me miraban, amaba que yo no tuviera los dones de mi padre, pero rogaba que no escuchara sus pensamientos, pero de igual modo me sonrojaba al escuchar los susurros de los humanos cuando me miraban.

Camine lo más humanamente rápido posible para salir de ese lugar y que terminaran de mirarme.

Llegue a secretaria para buscar mi horario y luego me fui a buscar las salas y encontré la primera que era introducción a la psicología.

Me senté en el único asiento que quedaba disponible. En el puesto de al lado se encontraba un chico extraño de pelo negro y corto, tez trigueña y aparentemente musculoso, apestaba a perro como mi mejor amigo Sam, pero no podría ser así, quizás este resfriada o algo así.

Comenzó la profesora la primera clase donde explicaba de que trataría la clase, era bastante aburrido no poder centrarme a las clases pues no había materia todavía. Comenzaron a mandarme las típicas notas que querían conocerme y me mandaban solicitudes de Facebook una vez que dije mi nombre.

Al salir de clases se me acerco un chico aparentemente temeroso a presentarse conmigo.

-hola- dijo aquel chico temblando- mi nombre es Seth

- hola seth, mi nombre es Renesmee mucho gusto- dije mientras le daba una leve sonrisa. Odiaba un poco los chicos que se acercaba a mí solo por mi belleza.

Seth comenzó a seguirme y amostrarme las salas. Aparentemente aquel chico era de segundo año, no le podía preguntar para corroborar mi teoría debido a que aquel chico no dejaba de hablarme.

Entramos a distintas clases que teníamos en común y cuando no nos tocaba en clases en común estaba sola pero luego el volvía a juntarse conmigo. A la hora del almuerzo me fui a sentar con mi familia y en ese instante por fin pude deshacerme del molesto seth.

- Hola hermanos- comencé a decir debido a que nadie debía decir que somos familias extrañas y no era lo correcto

- Hola hermosa hermana- dijo mi tío Emm en el minuto que me levanto en brazos y comenzó a abrazarme. Le encantaba hacer eso y dejarme en vergüenza delante de los humanos

- ¡Emmett quieto! – le grito mi tía Rose, que le cargaba que hiciera eso- en la casa veras lo que te are

- Oh, oh – dije haciéndole burlas a mi tío Emm- a alguien le cortaran el agua

En este instante toda mi familia comenzó a reírse y Emmett me miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Estábamos en eso cuando el hermoso chico que se había sentado conmigo atravesó el casino, Debía mantener mi mente fuera de eso pues mi padre sabría lo que pienso y comenzaría a armar un escandalo.

No quero pensar en lo que paso la ultima vez cuando ocurrió eso, el pobre chico salió asustado cuando mi padre decidió entrar en acción llevando a mi tío Emm y a Jasper con el. El pobre chico jamás volvió a hablarme al parecer el humano encontró que yo era mucho para el como dijo mi padre o simplemente le dio miedo mi tío Emmett

.

Luego del almuerzo volvimos a las respectivas salas de clases y recordando que el auto no se iva hasta que yo llegara debido a que era la menor y salía demasiado tarde (como si algún humano fuera problema para mi).

Entramos a la siguiente clase y ya tenia algunas caras conocidas. Por ejemplo estaba Seth, leah, tanya, Garrett, mary, peter, Charlotte y el chico de cabello negro que no había escuchado su nombre aun.

Terminaron la presentaciones de clases y mañana se presentaban los de segundo año de la carrera.

Llegue al auto de las primeras, luego llegaron mis "hermanos".

- ¿Como te fue hoy hermana?- bromeo mi tío Emmett, mientras mi tía Rose lo mira con cara de pocos amigos

- Bien ¿y a ustedes?- les pregunte a mi querida familia

- Bien- dijeron a coro alargando la palabra

- Bueno- dijo mi papá mientras se reía porque hablaron todos juntos- subamos al auto

- Esta bien-dijimos todos de nuevo a todos a coro

Subimos al auto y comencé a recordar que mi familia no había ido de cacería hace días, por suerte mi familia había aprendido a controlar su sed cuando estaba yo, incluso Jasper (que era el que más le costaba controlar su sangre). Comencé a buscar una bufanda que colocaba mi madre en mi mochila en caso de que ocurriera algún problema o que tuvieran sed y necesitaran cazar. Pensé en bajarme del auto e irme corriendo hasta la casa pero mi padre habló:

- Descuida- dijo mi padre- no intentaran morderte

- No por ahora- bufo mi tío quien siempre molestaba cuando había sed en la familia

- Muy gracioso- dijo mi tía Rose mirando a Emmett muy enojada

- Tengo una visión-dijo mi tía Alice- no te morderán ni siquiera Jasper

- Si- dijo mi tío- no te morderé si eres mi sobrina favorita

- ¿Viste?- dijo mi madre- no tienes por qué temer

- Si tienen razón, además ya llegaremos a casa

Bajamos del auto y fui corriendo a saludar a mi abuela y a mi abuelo quienes me esperaban en la puerta, quienes me abrazaron y me preguntaron que tal mi primer día de clases en la universidad y mientras entrabamos comencé a contarles. Luego fui a ponerme ropa más cómoda y desarmar mi peinado para una poner en su lugar una coleta.

Baje al primer piso de la casa central para que fuéramos de cacería y mi tía Alice me miro con cara de pocos amigos cuando me vio bajar las escaleras preferí esconderme detrás de mi tía Rose velozmente para que no me vaya a cambiar de ropa.

- Bueno- dijo mi tío- es tiempo que nos vayamos

Al decir es me salvo de que mi tía no me cambiara de ropa para ir de cacería. Estaba pensando cuando Emmett hablo.

- Renesmee que te apuesto que atrapo un oso antes que tu- dijo mi tío mientras salía de la casa en dirección al bosque

- ¿Ah si?- dije mientras corría detrás de él.

Sabia que podía correr más rápido que mi tío pero no tenia su misma fuerza por eso él era el mas fuerte dela familia, aunque por un año mi madre fue la mas fuerte de la familia. Solía reírme cada vez que recordaba eso.

Mi familia salió detrás mio para ir de cacería.

Busque donde estaba mi tío para poder ir de cacería con el, estaba en eso cuando vi a un oso enorme, corrí a buscar su sangre pues yo también tenia sed aunque mi tío no se veía por ningún lado así que se podría decir que ganaría.

Me lance hacia el oso y lo pude botar, me di cuenta que el oso no era tan fuerte como podría pensar pude botarlo e inmovilizarlo para morderlo y sacar su sangre. Luego de eso comencé a gritar ¡gane!, ¡le gane a mi tío Emmett!

- Eso es mentira- dijo mi tío Emmett llegando a donde estaba yo parada al lado

- Es verdad lo derrote yo solita- le dije celebrando

- Que no

- Que si

- Que no

- Que si

- Ya basta Emmett- dijo mi tía Rose al llegar a ver que estábamos peleando- Renesmee llego primero

- _Tenia que ser la nessie-_ susurro por lo bajo mi tío Emmett

- ¡¿como me dijiste?!- le dije de manera furiosa

- Nessie- dijo mi tío pronunciando cada letra lentamente

En eso llega mi mamá furiosa como un león y detrás mi padre y mi tío Jasper y mi tía Alice

- ¿Que acabas de decir?-dijo mi padre poniéndose furiosa

- Oh, oh- dijo mi padre – yo que tu corro

- Si lo se – dijo mi tío Emmett

- Corre mientras la detenemos- dijo Alice y Jasper intentando detenerla y Jasper usando su don con el

- Demasiado tarde- dijo mi padre.

Mi madre se soltó sin dañar a mis tíos y comenzó a atrapar a Emmett, mi tía Rose iva detrás de ella porque también le molesto que mi tío me dijera "nessie"

- ¿Le has puesto a mi hija como el monstro del lago Ness?

- S… si- tartamudeo al ver que Rose venia detrás

- Pide disculpas- dijo mi tía apunto de gritarle

- Disculpa

- Jajajaja- me reí- déjalo estuvo bueno que me diga nessie en verdad no me molesta

- Segura hija pero igual es una burla hacia ti

- Si pero es porque esta picado porque pude atrapar un oso

- Profavor deja que rose hable con el y bella deja que Jasper te calme – dijo mi abuelo al darse cuenta que mi madre estaba apunto de estallar y yo con un ataque de risa.

Volvimos a casa espere a que mi madre se calmara para hablar con ella y mientras hacia eso mi tío Emmett llego al dormitorio de mis padres donde estaba yo mientras que la mía era construida velozmente por mi familia.

- Lo siento al decirte nessie- dijo mirándome detrás de mi tía Rose

- No hay problema- dije- me dio risa porque de verdad sé que me decían monstro

Comenzamos a reír y a abrazarnos, bajamos al primer piso y ya era tarde así que me debía ir a la cama me despedí de la familia y subí al dormitorio. Quería irme a mi casa pero mi padre y mi madre decidieron irse para allá y no quería saber nada de lo que me traumara. Me quede dormida y comencé a soñar con lo que podría pasar al día siguiente y porque ese chico olía tan conocido

A la mañana siguiente pude llegar al baño sin que mi tía Alice me obligara a cambiar mi ropa, esta vez solo me puse una blusa y unos vaqueros pues no me gustaba arreglarme mucho y como creo que herede el pelo de mi madre esa musaraña preferí dejarla en una coleta que recogía mi largo cabello.

Buenos días- anuncie mientras bajaba del segundo piso

Buenos días – me saludaron mientras que mis padres llegaban de la mano y mirándose enamoradamente.

Espero que hallas dormido bien- dijo mi abuelito

Si bien- dije mientras me daba cuenta que mi tía Alice no estaba por lo visto habría ido de compras temprano o fue de cacería. Yo creo que lo mas probarle era el primero, es decir ir de cacería

Podría irme antes de que mi tía llegara pero ocurrió un pequeño percance mi tía Rose odiaba mi peinado

Reneseme, no me gusta como llevas esa coleta- dijo mirando mi pelo- ¡quítate esa coleta ahora mismo!

No quiero- dije desafiando a mi tía Rose no quería otro peinado denuedo

No se yo- dijo mi tía Rose como si fuera mi madre. Mire a mi mamá y solo me miro con una cara de "disculpa pero ella es difícil de controlar"

Ok- dije tristemente- desarmare mi coleta pero por favor no quiero un peinado extravagante

Si lo are-dijo mi tía rose aliviada porque accedí a que me cambiara el peinado

Comenzó a moldear mi pelo a plancharlo y ondularlo por que le gustaban los rulos que quedaban cuando me hacían ese peinado. Seguía pareciéndome agradable que mi familia (y sobre todo mis tías) fueran vampiros, así muchas cosas hacían rápido y no me preocupaba mucho

Listo- dijo mi tía ates de que yo estornudara

Ok, gracias tía- dije mientras salía de sus manos

Listo- dijo mi madre salvándome de que otra vez me hicieran algún cambio en mi vestuario

Vámonos- dijo mi padre viendo la idea de mi madre

¡Si!- dije yo mientras salíamos en dirección al auto. Por suerte mi tía Alice aun no llegaba de la casería, se iría mas tarde con jasper en otro auto.

Salimos en dirección ala universidad, mis padres iban conversando adelante mi padre conduciendo y mi madre de copiloto, mi tía Rose hablando por teléfono y mi tío emmett otra vez molestándome.

Al llegar a la universidad nos despedimos. Esta vez no me dieron las indicaciones porque ya confían en mí. Me deseaban suerte pues es la costumbre de nuestra familia desde que yo nací, _ quizás era una broma de mal gusto –_ pensé cuando ya estaba fuera del rango del lector de mentes de mi padre. Estaba en eso cuando choco con el extraño chico

Oh, disculpa- dije mientras que me sobaba la frente

No, niña- dijo el sobándose la frente igual que yo fue un accidente y…

Miro hasia el frente y me miro a los ojos, los de él eran café intensos (los míos son chocolate y no llaman mucho la atención solo cuando tengo sed que se vuelven negros al igual que mi familia). Mantuvimos nuestras miradas por un gran tiempo, y yo me sonrojaba al entender que no me soltaría la mirada, además yo tenía que salir así que hable primero

L…Lo siento, de verdad lo siento no volverá a suceder – dije mientras quitaba la vista hacia otro lado

Descuida- dijo aquel muchacho y continúe mi camino

Camine por aquel largo camino y extrañamente sentí la necesidad de volver a verlo, era tan urgente sentirlo, era muy extraño. Camine hasta la sala que nos tocaba en la primera clase, pero sin antes no chocar otra vez, pero esta vez fue con Seth

Fíjate- me dijo mientras sonreía

Lo siento yo…

No importa sé que estabas pensando, quizás un poco malhumorada pues te vi con Jacob

¿Quién?

Jacob el chico de primero, con el que chocaste

Ahhhh, no sabia como se llamaba

Camine a la sala en dirección a un asiento, pero no sin antes saludar a las caras conocidas y hay estaba Jacob, se me había olvidado que el tenia clases en común conmigo. Comencé a ruborizarme al pensar en el tonto accidente del cual me arrepiento.

Creo que en el noto una pequeña sonrisa cuando me mira no lo entiendo, al llegar a mi puesto me acomodo pues hoy llegan los estudiantes de segundo a presentársenos y hablarnos del "mechoneo"

Bueno alumnos- comenzó a decir el profesor- se presentaran los alumnos de segundo año

Buenos días chicos- comenzó a decir el delegado y comenzó a hablarnos del mechoneo que es cuando nos cortan las ropas y nos echarán algunas "sorpresas" y nos mandan a pedir plata a las personas que pasan en la calle.

Al completar las horas salimos de la sala en dirección al patio yo tenia algo de frio así que fui a comprar un té.

Un te por favor- dije mientras sacaba el dinero de mi billetera, mi madre solía darme demasiado dinero para que no pase hambre cuando no nos veamos y aunque no era un día de sol si no era un día nubado y mis padres salen para ir a clases

Listo son $500- dijo el vendedor mientras que me sacaba de mi pensamiento

Ehhh… si… aquí tiene- dije mientras le pasaba el dinero al vendedor- muchas gracias

De nada- dijo el y me dio él te y me fui

Mientras preparaba mi te llego mi siempre divertido tío Emmett

Nessie- me dijo riéndose porque sabia que solo mi padre podría escucharlo- ¿que estas haciendo?

Nada tío, solo haciéndome un te- le dije irónicamente porque creo que él se dio cuenta que me hacía un te

Ahhhh bueno- dijo mientras me daba un coscorrón y yo intentaba zafarme.

Odiaba que hiciera eso y ahora como mi mamá y mi tía no estaban entonces por eso se aprovechó de la ocasión

¡Emmett ya vasta!-dije mientras me pude zafar de su coscorrón

En eso llega mi tía Rose y nos queda mirando, primero me mira a mi y luego mira a mi tío, yo mire a mi tía que miraba a mi tío con cara de pocos amigos y el la miro aterrado

Rose solo era un juego- dije solo para salvar a mi tío Emmett porque ya veía que cuando llegáramos a casa le pasara algo a mi pobre tío.

En eso llega mi tío Jasper y comenzó a pensar si ayudara en esto para que mi tía Rose no le pegue a mi tío o algo así.

Rose, cálmate- le dice mi tío jasper – solo jugaban de verdad que solo jugaban

Si, tía fue un juego- mientras dijo eso un chico me empuja sin querer y casi me quemo con él te pero como mi tía Rose estaba cerca mio alcanzo a agarrarme para que no me quemara y mi tío Emm me quito la el vaso de te

Ten mas cuidado- dijo mi tío Emm aguantándose la risa y yo también pues era divertido cuando yo perdía el equilibrio. Nos miramos y yo comencé a reírme y luego mis dos tíos y al final mi tía Rose. En eso estábamos cunado llego mi madre junto a mi padre

¿De que se ríen?- dijo mi padre mientras nos miraba a mi y a mi tío Emm

Nada, nada- dijo mi tío Emm mientras se reía de mi por el accidente

Bueno Renesmee ¿no deberías volver a la sala de clases?

Emm. Si cierto -dije mientras miraba mi reloj porque debía ver la hora- nos vemos

Nos vemos y suerte Ness… Renesmee- dijo mi tío Emm despidiéndose de mi

Subí al segundo piso para entrar a la siguiente clase, aunque era muy aburrido porque aun no teníamos clases, comencé a pensar que hay de bueno en la sala y comencé a mirar a mis compañeros mientras que le profeso hablaba de manera muy aburrida, estaba mirando el salón de clases y en eso lo encuentro mirándome, aquel chico que responde al nombre de Jacob, tenia una mirada profunda, labios perfectos, se veía un poco rudo, pero se veía hermoso. Preferí no seguir mirándolo porque no quería pensar nada malo con el asique preferí seguir mirando y distrayéndome de algún pensamiento que mi padre podría pensar algo malo o que comenzara a molestarme o algo así.

Continúe mirando la clase como siempre no podía distraerme tanto ni menos por un hombre a si que comencé a observar al profesor, me parecía muy aburrido estos primeros días pero debía hacerlo para poder estudiar y terminar estas clases luego, así que mientras el profesor hablaba comencé a hacer garabatos con mi dedo en la mesa donde estaba sentada. Al distraerme casi durante todas las clases comencé a darme cuenta de que el tiempo paso muy rápido y ya me encontraba en el auto de mi familia con una cara ausente, mi madre se había comenzado a asustar así que rompió el extraño silencio del que no me había dado cuenta

Hija, ¿Qué te sucede?- dijo mientras miraba a mi padre pensando que yo ocultaba algo

Nada mamá- dije- es solo que extraño a mi amigo Sam, pero nada más

Oh, oh- dijo mi tío emmett solo para romper la tención que había en el aire

Hija hay algo que tenemos que decirte- dijo mi padre mirándome por el retrovisor y mirando hacia el camino

¿Qué paso?- dije mientras se me apretaba el estomago, no podía hacerme la idea de que a Sam le pasara algo (aunque sabia que no le pasaría nada por

Que él era un licántropo, era mi mejor amigo, en verdad el único que tenía aparte de los chicos que me hablan en la u

La verdad…- dijo mi madre- es que Sam se viene a vivir con nosotros, pero como es una sorpresa no te diremos la fecha en la que llegara a casa

¿Enserio?, ¡que felicidad!- dije mientras mi padre estacionaba el auto porque ya habíamos llegado a casa, no me había dado cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado, mis abuelos me esperaban en la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a ojera sabia que tramaban algo pues ellos no podían mentirme.

En eso me bajo del auto y me dirijo hacia ellos como nuestra casa estaba lo mas apartada posible podía moverme como lo hago normalmente, fui directamente hacia ellos y los salude lo mas normal posible pero mire de reojos hacia la casa, debía saber si Sam estaba por aquí pero no se veía por ningún lado por lo que subí las escaleras a ponerme ropa cómoda y bajar a jugar Xbox antes de que mis tíos se quisieran a jugar y no me dejaran jugar con ellos, estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando siento un crujido en mi habitación, decidí no llamar a nadie de la familia era fuerte asique podía deshacerme del ladrón e intentar no modelo o matarlo con mis manos. Subí ágilmente y abrí la puerta de mi dormitorio, tire mi bolso hacia un lado para atrapar con mayor facilidad a ladrón, estaba en eso cuando siento un olor a perro mojado y escucho un gruñido, sin dudarlo me lanzo sobre ese extraño animal, estoy apunto de atraparlo y escucho una voz

Espera soy yo- dijo la voz- soy Sam

¡Sam, idiota!, ¡¿Qué pretendías?! ¡¿Asustarme?!

En eso mi familia sube pero el primero que llega es Emmett y luego Rose que me miraba con una cara de "pégale al perro" (mi tía odia a todos los lobos aunque nunca entendí porque), mi tío se reía al igual que al resto de mi familia al ver mi cara y la cara de Sam como de "perrito pidiendo perdón"

lo siento Renesmee- dijo mirándome- no pensé que te pondrías así

¡¿Cómo quieres que me ponga si habían ruidos en mi cuarto?!¡Pensé que eras un pervertido o algún ladrón!- dije gruñéndole-¡ahora sal de mi habitación y espera a que se me pase la molestia contigo!

Sam salió de la habitación y mi tía Alice obligo a que todos salieran pero solo se quedo mi madre

Hija no debías enojarte con el, se emociono demasiado porque quería verte, dejo sus cosas en tu cuarto porque aun no le tenemos un cuarto y Rose solo quiere que duerma en una casa para perros, y como sabemos que a ti no te molesta pensamos que puede dormir contigo mientras le armamos un cuarto bien apartado de la casa o a menos que quieras que él duerma en la otra casa mientras que le preparamos su cuarto, como quieras estará bien

No, esta bien que duerma aquí mientras que no me vuelva a asustar- dije mientras me incorporaba y salía del dormitorio con mi madre

Bajamos al segundo piso donde estaba mi familia, mi tío Emm viendo la lista de las cocas que se necesitan para hacer el cuarto de Sam, mi padre con mi abuelo revisando los planos para ver la mejor posición para ese cuarto, mi abuela cocinando para mi y para Sam (ella tuvo que aprender el día que nací yo) y Sam sentado en el comedor mirando a mi abuela cocinar. Baje las escaleras y me senté cerca de Sam y mi madre se acercó y beso a mi padre.

Hola- dije mientras me sentaba

Hola- dijo el - ¿Cómo estas?

Bien aunque un poco molesta contigo por tonto, pero te aceptare en mi cuarto solo si te conviertes en lobo para dormir conmigo pero dormirás en un sofá que llevara mi tío Emm a la otra casa

¡¿Qué?!- dijo mi tío Emm escuchando mi conversación con Sam-¡¿Qué yo que?!

Lo mire y me puse a reír sabia que lo haría de todas formas, porque si me veían llorar Rose era capas de pegarle para que hiciera lo que yo quería. Así que solo asintió y anoto en su lista el sofá para comprarlo mas tarde

Mire a Sam y sentía que tenia hambre, pero no creo que Sam quiera ir a beber sangre o a menos que quiera comer comida humana.

Veo que tienen hambre- dijo mi abuela Esme mientras nos miraba- bueno les tengo lista la cena.

Mire la cena y comencé a comer, mi abuela sabia que cuando llegaba Sam hacíamos competencia de comida y comíamos demasiado así que fue a buscar las cosas el aseo, y yo comencé a comer veloz mente mientras que Sam comía aun mas rápido pues no quería que le ganara (nunca quería pero ya le he ganado antes).

Te ganare- le dije mientras que comía mas rápido que el pero finalmente el gano

Ja! Te dije que te ganaría- dice mientras termina de tomarse el agua y en eso llega mi abuela y comienza a limpiar el desorden, ella no se demora mucho así que ya pronto estará limpio el piso, mi tío comenzó a burlarse de mí.

Nessie pensé que tu puedes hacer de todo- dijo mi tío burlándose

¡Emmett!- dijo mi tía

Descuida tía no me molesta porque yo se que mi mama cuando era una neófita le gano en pulso- dije mirando a mi tío entrecerrando mis ojos y ocultando una sonrisa, el dejo de molestarme y yo sonreí victoriosa, Sam se rio de él y prefirió ir a ver lo que hacia mi padre antes de que Rose intente golpearlo.

Comencé a bostezar por lo que preferí irme a acostar mañana por fin comenzarían las clases como corresponden.

Buenas noches a todos- grite mientras que corría en dirección a la casa no quería que mis padres hicieran algo malo además Sam iría en un rato mas asique nada pasaría, (y los volturis no estaban aquí así que no podían hacer nada contra nosotros)

Buenas noches- gritaron a coro

Salí a velocidad vampira en dirección a la cas ya estaba demasiado cansada, ya me había puesto el piyama en el cuarto y me acosté, sentí que fue una semana agotadora así que prefería descansar.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: la llegada de Sam

Sam llego al cuarto donde estaba yo, convertido en lobo, mi padre llego detrás de él y escuche que mi padre lo amenazaba

si le haces algo a Renesmee te juro que te vas de aquí chucho- dijo mi padre

si, lo se- dijo el- pero no le are nada es como si fuera una hermana para mi

ok, te voy a creer chucho-dijo arrastrando la ultima palabra letra por letra

Mi padre amenazaba siempre a Sam, aunque el sabia que no pasaba nada, pero igual a él no le gustaban mucho los lobos y a mi tía Rose tampoco, nunca me han dicho porque.

Luego de la "pelea" con mi padre, Sam se transformo a lobo y se acostó en mis pies, y yo tome una almohada para tirársela durante la noche (Sam ronca demasiado en la noche y me carga que ronque) después de eso me quede profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente mi padre nos despertó para ir a la universidad

¡Sam, Renesmee, es hora de levantarse! –grito mi padre

Si, ya vamos- dije.

Sam aún seguía en estado lobo, luego mira a Sam y dije:

Sam despiértate- dije mientras lo botaba de la cama

Me gruño porque odiaba que lo botara de la cama, le busque unos pantalones y una polera y se los tire, espere a que se fuera a bañar para buscar algo de ropa, esta vez me puse un vestido pues no quería que mi tía Alice me molestara y me obligara a cambiarme de ropa, como quede deslumbrada al despertar decidí avanzar hacia la ventana, mire por la venta y me di cuenta que había sol, así que solo iré con Sam a universidad, así que fui por unas sandalias con plataforma que le hacían juego al vestido.

Fui a golpear la puerta del baño pues no quería que Sam se demorara odiaba que se demorara así que golpee aun mas fuerte y le grite

¡Sam, apúrate o traeré a mi tía Rosalie!

El no contesto y abrí la puerta, él estaba con la ropa así que tire de él y lo saque del baño con un poco de fuerza. Luego de que yo me bañara, corrí hacia la casa grande para poder tomar un desayuno, tome rápidamente mi desayuno y Sam aun no terminaba el suyo, por lo que decidí ira sacar el auto y ponerlo delante de la casa, luego Salí del auto y subí las escaleras de la casa. Como Sam aun no terminaba de tomar el desayuno le grite.

Sam ¿podrías apurarte?- Le reclame.

Si, ya voy, ya voy- dijo, parecía molesto

Lento- susurre

Sabia que odiaba que yo le dijera lento pero solo así podría apurarse, termino su desayuno, fue al baño y nos despedimos de la familia, luego subimos al auto y por fin nos fuimos, pude aumentar la velocidad en la carretera para no llegar tarde y reducir velocidad cuando llegamos cerca de la universidad.

Recuerda portarte bien Sam- le dije

Si lo se, mamá – dijo burlándose de mi

Y me reí sarcásticamente, y luego le volví a decir

Enserio Sam, tu eres demasiado mal humorado y no quero que te trasformes delante de los humanos o si no te las veras con mi familia y tu sabes lo que pasara.

Si, lo se, lo se- dijo el pero ambos sabíamos que era cierto.

Bajamos del auto y él se acercó hacia mí, le encantaba parecer un falso novio para matar las ilusiones de los chicos y yo me sentía mal porque no me gustaba matar las ilusiones, ni que se ilusionaran conmigo, Mientras que caminábamos Seth apareció.

Hola Renesmee – dijo el manteniendo cierta distancia al ver a Sam, agradecía que Sam estuviera aquí porque el chico se quería acercar demasiado y no quería eso.

Hola- respondí con una sonrisa para que el pobre no se sitiera cohibido.

¿Cómo estas?- dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa pero miraba atentamente a Sam

Bien ¿y tu?

Bien- luego me miro fijamente- ¿él es tu novio?

Yo me sonroje y mire a Sam que aguantaba una risa. Creo que al pequeño le diré la verdad, bueno más o menos.

La verdad es que no, él es mi mejor amigo- mire a Sam que me miraba con cara de pocos amigos

Ahhhh- dijo el asomándose una leve sonrisa de alivio

"oh, no" pensé, no quería tener mas hombres ilusionados por mi, no quería mas "seguidores". Mire a Sam y creo que me vio con una cara extraña así que él se despidió de él y me saco a zancadas del lugar, al llegar a un lugar aislado me pregunto

¿estás bien?

La verdad es que no, debí decirle que si eras mi novio por que creo que a Seth le gusto y a mi no me gusta y….

En ese minuto paso cerca mio Jacob y nos miramos por algunos minutos pero a mi me parecieron horas estaba en eso cuando Sam me llamo

¡Nessie!- grito el y yo volví a mirarlo

Ehhh… ¿Qué?

Estabas hablando y te quedaste "pegada" mirando a ese chico

Miro al chico y me miro a mí, puso una cara maliciosa y me dijo

¿te gusta aquel chico no?- mientras ponía un tono burlón

N… no- trague saliva y respire profundamente intentando no ponerme colorada- no me gusta, además sabes que papá no me dejaría.

Lo sé, pero ¿ crees que él te hable alguna vez?, creo que tu le gustas

¿Qué?, ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Intuición- dijo mientras encogía los hombros

Me quede mirándolo y luego mire la hora y debíamos entrar

Sam ya es hora de que entremos a clases

Si pequeña vamos

Me despedí de él y camine hacia la sala que me tocaba

Llegue justo antes que el profesor entrará y me senté en un puesto vacío (que justo era al lado de Jacob) me senté y comencé a calmarme no quería enamorarme o algo así, la verdad no era buena idea además ¿un humano con una hibrida?, no digo que sea malo, mi padre estuvo y se casó con mi madre cuando ella un era una humana. Así que mejor no pienso nada porque si quizás me vaya un tiempo con mis tíos no se llevarme a Rosalie o a Alice para irnos a otro lugar o quizás todos se vayan conmigo cuando quiera seguir estudiando, bueno aun no quiero pensarlo

La profesora nos había pasados algunos test para realizarlos, así que no podría pensar en Jacob, aunque pensaba que el me miraba, por lo que decidí hacer una cortina con mi pelo largo y ondulado, seguí escribiendo en el test. Luego al terminar la profesora nos explicaba lo que significaba cada concepto. Pero seguía pensando que Jacob me miraba de reojos, por lo que decidí pensar que estaba un poco paranoica porque pensaba que algo estúpido podía hacer Sam. La clase paso volando así que pude salir al break para poder hablar con Sam y despejar la mente de Jacob.

Camine distraídamente hacia la sala de Sam pero como estaba distraída pensando en mis propios asuntos choque con Jacob y se me "cayeron" las cosas (para hacer mas creíble el choque y que soy algo débil)

Jacob, lo siento no te vi, estaba distraída

No te preocupes, Renesmee- dijo mientras se agachaba a recoger mis libros- yo también estaba distraído

Gracias- dije mientras me incorporaba y el me pasaba los libros que se me había caído

De nada – dijo mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa torcida y sentí que mi corazón bombeaba mas rápido, esperaba que no sonara tan fuerte para que él no lo sintiera. Asentí y camine hasta encontrar a Sam y creo que descubrió por mi cara que algo me había pasado

Ness, ¿Qué ocurre?

Eh… nada, nada

Te conozco nessie algo te pasa, pero como no me dirás no te obligare, aunque puedo hacer que me lo digas- sonrió maliciosamente

¡Oh, no!- dije pues sabia que yo hablaba dormida y sabia que Sam sacaría la información de dormida.

Lo fulminé con la mirada al pensar que podía sacarme la información dormida ,así que comencé a pedir que Por favor este lista el dormitorio de Sam cuando lleguemos a casa para que el no escuche nada.

Sam comenzó a reírse de mi pues sabia que mi cara de aterrada significaba que era algo que no quería que el supiera.

Estaba en eso cuando mi celular sonó, me gustaba la canción que había puesto y me daban ganas de bailar pero era mi tía Alice y debía contestar pues cuando ella tenía visiones mías eran muy débiles y debía contestarle para saber que estaba bien

Nessie ¿es cierto?- dijo emocionada

¿Qué cosa?

¡Que te gusta un chico!- dijo ella casi gritando

¿P... pero como?- dije y luego me retracte la mayoría de las veces odiaba que ella tuviera visiones

Tía podremos hablar de eso en casa

Si , pero no te escaparas me dirás todo

Si, lo se

Ok, adiós

Adiós

Sam me quedo mirando igual que los perritos cuando ponen cara de confundido y me reí de él y no le respondí, Era tiempo de que volviéramos a clases.

Espere que pasara el día rápido para hablar con mi tía porque quería que me aconsejara para no enamorarme de él.

Y enserio el día avanzo rápido pues no me di cuenta cuando ya estaba en el auto camino a la casa. En la puerta me esperaba mi tía Alice en la puerta y vi que sus ojos habían comenzado a oscurecerse y yo quería ir de cacería con mi tía lejos de mi padre para conversar tranquilamente con ella.

Tía Alice, déjame que me vaya poner ropa cómoda

Solo anda al baño te prepare al ropa-dijo ella pues me había visto salir con vestido y tacos

Gracias tía.

Renesmee- dijo mi tía Rosalie

¿Si?

¿Podría yo hacerte el peinado?

Si

Me vestí y mi tía me recogía mi pelo como en una foto que salía ella cuando hubo una pelea para salvar a mi madre (según lo que me dijo mi tío Emmett) Luego de agradecerle por el hermoso peinado a mi tía fui en busca de mi tía Alice.

¿Lista?- pregunto

Si, lista

Entonces vamos- dijo mientras salía del salón

Corrimos para ver si encontrábamos algún ciervo o puma (solo iva tras los osos cuando estaba con mi tío emmett) estábamos en eso cuando mi tía Alice habló

Estamos en un rango fuera del alcance de tu padre así que dime

¿Qué quieres que te diga?

¿Quién es? ¿Aún no hablan?, cuenta, cuenta, cuenta.

Nada, es un chico llamado Jacob es un chico muy misterioso…-

Solo había dicho eso y mi tía dijo

Si es igual a Bella cuando se enamoro de tu Padre, ¡pero sigue contando!

Emm no se mucho con el, yo choque con el hoy por segunda vez

Wow

Además es alto, moreno y con unos ojos intensos

Al describirlo mi tía puso una cara demasiado sombría como si me ocultara algo

¿Qué ocurre tía?

Nada, mira un ciervo- intentó distraerme

Justo en ese minuto pasa un ciervo y nos abalanzamos sobre el. Y luego encontramos dos más y mi tía ya estaba mejor, o sea sus ojos con color miel. (Los míos son café y cuando estoy hambrienta de sangre se me oscurecen a negro pero hace mucho que no me pasa)

Cuando volvimos a casa mi madre me explico que ya estaba lista la pieza de Sam en la casa grande así que podre dormir sola en mi cuarto

Mis padres estaban muy cariñosos entre ellos por lo que mi tía Rose los miro con cara de odio, detestaba que mis padres se dieran arrumacos delante mio, y me di cuenta que dormiría en mi cuarto en la casa grande para no escuchar nada "raro". Comencé a bostezar y mi tía dijo que ya era tiempo de irme a la cama. Mi tía Alice ya había puesto mi piyama en mi pieza.

Buenas noches a todos-Dije

Creo que mi mente decidió que soñara con Jacob, pero que fue un sueño demasiado tierno. Y no conocía que podía soñar de esa manera. Nunca había tenido un sueño tan gratificante como ese. Es como si me hubiera enamorado del Jacob de mis sueños.

A la mañana siguiente sentía que el sueño era real así que decidí ignorarlo ordenando mi cuarto y entrar en batalla de Xbox con mi tío emmett, Sam y yo.

Menos mal que era día sábado y ya no tendría que ver ni a Seth ni a Jacob. Aunque pensar en la ultima persona izo que me diera una punzada en el corazón. Esperaba que no me enamorara de él, tan pronto si no lo conozco lo suficiente para poder enamorarme de él.

Nessie- grito mi tío- tu turno.

Y luego de haber dicho eso me tiro una almohada a la cabeza

¡auch!- reclame sobándome la cabeza- me dolió.

Y le tire otra almohada defendiéndome

Nessie, ¿vas a jugar o no?- y mientras decía esto agarraba la almohada y me la tiraba de vuelta

Si, ya sé que quieres que te gane, ¿pero debes ser tan apurón?

Vi como se irritaba pero no podía hacer mucho contra mi pues si ocasionaba algo sabia que mi tía lo retaría y mi madre.

Bueno, pero juega, ya

La verdad termine ganándole a emmett pero no a Sam, odiaba cuando me ganaban porque me sacaba en cara todo el día, hasta que me durmiera. Pero si me llegaba a irritar sabia que mi tía Rose los calmaba a ambos. Luego mis tío que ya tenían los ojos negros disidieron ir por sangre y aunque yo ya había tomado sangre los acompañe porque la verdad me encanta la idea de ir de cacería y mi tía Alice no se quiso quedar, así que mientras que los chicos de mi familia ponían las cosas en el jeep de mi tío, mi tía Alice me armaba el bolso, mi mamá me llevaba la carpa para que después duerma con Sam y mi tía Rose le armaba el plato a Sam y le puso la palabra "fido" en ella.

Tía como puedes ser tan mala- le reclame

Hey no es maldad solo es para que pueda comer algo de comida humana ese perro

Si, pero ese "perro" es mi amigo

Si, pero Renesmee, es un perro

Es un perro y es mi amigo- le dije apunto de enojarme con ella aunque la verdad nunca me enojaba con ella.

Bueno, bueno, bueno. Pero se lo llevare por si acaso

Buen, pero solo por si él no se quiere transformar en humano, porque mi abuela se enojaría mucho si algo le llegara a pasar a los platos reales.

Subí al segundo piso para apagar el computador y desenchufar las cosas de electrónica que tenia, a mamá no le gustaba que dejara esas cosas encendidas y/o enchufadas. Luego que terminé eso me fui a la cochera a ver si mi tío emmett había terminado de poner las cosas en el jeep.

Que haces por aquí enana- dijo por que solo era del porte de mi madre pero el con un metro noventa y ocho.

Nada grandote, solo quería ver que hacías, pero ya me di cuenta- dije burlándome y mi papá se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba y solo sonreía.

Edward no me parece gracioso que le celebres los pensamientos de tu hija-bramó Emmett

No le celebro nada a la niña- dijo ocultando la risa- solo ella piensa la verdad

¿Ah, si?- dijo el acercándose hacia mi lentamente y con cara de malo.

En ese instante llega mi tía Rose con el ultimo bolso.

Emmett ¿ayúdame?- dijo mientras que el caminaba hacia ella con otra mirada, pero sin antes darme una pequeña palmada y miraba a mi papá que se reía

Si, cariño ya voy.

Luego del ultimo bolso subimos al jeep y mi tía Rose saco su descapotable, como no caíamos todos en el jeep de mi tío, así que yo me voy con mi tía Rose, mi tía Alice, mi mamá, mi abuela y yo, en el jeep estaban los hombres de la familia. Al irnos los chicos se fueron delante de nosotras y nosotras nos fuimos riendo y cantando algunas canciones que encontramos en la radio. Mi tía Alice iba peinando a mi abuela para que el pelo no se le fuera a enredar o molestar para cazar. Mi madre iba mandándole whatsapp a mi padre y yo iva sumida en los pensamientos.

Mi tía conducía demasiado rápido al igual que mi tío, así que llegamos súper rápido a un bosque, los chicos desempacaron rápidamente y mi tío Emmett con Sam armaban la carpa, mi madre con mi abuela se cambiaban de ropa, mi tía Rose fue a buscar madera para el fuego en la noche, mi tía Alice me armaba el peinado y me ponía zapatillas para poder cazar mejor.

Cuando ya estábamos listos cerramos el auto y nos fuimos a cazar, la primera que cazó fue mi tía Rose, con un ciervo, luego mi madre le gana a mi padre un puma y todos nos reímos porque fue muy divertida esa pelea por el "gatito", mi abuela fue tras otro ciervo al igual que mi abuelo, mi padre pudo ir por otro puma, Sam ataco un cordero , mi tío Jazz se fue contra un ciervo y como le quedo una gota de sangre en la boca beso tiernamente a mi tía Alice, mi tío emmett y yo fuimos por algo mejor ,o sea un oso. Decidimos atacar el oso entre los dos, total para mi o era importante cazar si total ya había saciado mi sed. Luego de eso mi madre me llamo.

Mi pequeña es hora de que comas comida de humano al igual que Sam –nos grito

Ahhhh- reclame- mamá pero si estoy bien yo quiero seguir cazando con mi tío.

No, Renesmee, no reclames y hazme caso.

Mire a mi padre para ver si me salvaba de esa pero no lo conseguí

Hija, tu madre tiene razón debes ir a comer

Intente persuadirlo poniéndole carita tierna pero no resulto, así que tuve que volver con Sam al campamento, los dos nos fuimos con la cabeza agacha por tener que comer mientras todos se divierten cazando, Sam iva en su forma de lobo gimiendo como un cachorrito.

Al llegar al campamento Sam vuelve a su estado original y yo fui a buscar un encendedor, siempre extrañaba a benjamín cuando tenía que usar el fuego. Y aun me acuerdo de la última vez que lo vi y lo que le había dicho

H_ola avatar- le dije emocionadamente_

_¿avatar?- pregunto mientras me miraba._

_Es un dibujo animado que veo en la tele, que es un maestro que maneja los cuatro elementos_

_Luego de decirle eso él se rio y luego me llevo al río a jugar, me encantaba jugar con el en el rio porque era divertido y yo aveces parecemos de la misma edad._

Luego de encender el fuego porque hacia frío, saque unos sándwich de mi bolso para comer con Sam, al terminar eso sacamos unos dulces para quemar en el fuego y nos divertimos, luego poco a poco fue llegando la familia, iban llegando en pareja como siempre y yo con Sam divertidos haciéndoles morisquetas como si tuviéramos asco de lo que veíamos. Nos reímos un rato

Renesmee ya es muy tarde debes ir a dormir- dice mientras que yo bostezo

Si tía, tienes razón- digo mientras me levanto de el árbol "caído" (pues mi tío emmett lo boto para que nos sentáramos)- buenas noches a todos

Buenas noches- dijeron a coro y yo me reía cada vez que hacían eso.

Me fui a la carpa y me acosté en mi saco de dormir color calipso, luego de eso me quede profundamente dormida, ni me di cuenta cuando Sam llegó. A la mañana siguiente fui al río a bañarme, mientras que estaba en eso las chicas de la familia miraban que nadie se acercara.

Tía el agua esta muy helada- le dije a mi tía Rose

Lo se pequeña pero debes bañarte además solo será por hoy si a la tarde nos vamos.

¿mamá, puedo salir a cazar con mi tío Emmett?

Bueno- dijo ella- pero solo si se portan bien

Siempre lo hacemos- sonreí

Y en eso comenzamos a reírnos mi madre sabia lo molestoso que era mi tío conmigo. Luego del baño mientras que el resto empacaba. Salí con mi tío a la ultima cacería y le gane un oso grande y él se quedo con una osa, cuando volvimos estaba todos listo, y nos subimos al auto, nos fuimos cantando y a mi tía Alice se le ocurrió que nos desviáramos con algo de ropa, yo me emocione al igual que mis tías menos mi madre que aun no se acostumbra a que debe vestirse mejor (como diría mi tía Alice).

Al llegar unos chicos nos silbaron, mis tías mi madre y mi abuela se rieron y solo yo me ruborice (obviamente). Fuimos a comprar hermosos zapatos algo de maquillaje para mí y algo que pudiera comer

Al entrar a la primera tienda vi unas preciosas ballerinas y exclame

¡Están preciosas!

Si súper lindas- dijo mi tía Alice encontrándome la razón

Deberías probártelas- aprobó mi tía Rose

Buscare a alguien que nos pueda atender- dijo mi abuela.

Miro hacia un lado y hacia el otro, estaba en eso cuando un chico apareció. Era muy bello el chico pero no tanto como Jacob (¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿que estoy pensando?!)

Buenas tardes señoritas- dijo el chico

Buenas tardes- respondió mi madre- mi hermana quiere ver este zapato en 37

En seguida se lo traigo- dijo y quedo deslumbrado por nuestra belleza. Mientras salía aquel chico chocó con un mostrador de zapatos y tuvimos que esperar a que se fuera para reírnos, cuando ya estaba devuelta el chico estaba rojo como un tomate por el pequeño tropiezo que le había ocurrido

¿Haber pruébatelo pequeña?- dijo mi tía Rose, volviendo a deslumbrar al chico y yo me probé el zapato. Se lo desfile a mis tías y cuando quedaron conformes dijeron

¿Te gusta?- dijo mi tía Alice

Si, muchísimo- respondí mientras me las sacaba

Bien, entonces nos las llevaremos- dijo mi madre mirando al vendedor.

Bien, señoritas- dijo el vendedor- por aquí.

Mi tía Alice pago los zapatos pues ella era la única que andaba siempre con tarjetas aunque le dijéramos que tiene que ir sin ellas.

Al salir de la tienda mi tía Alice tiro de mi madre porque encontró un vestido muy hermoso para ella.

¡Debes probártelo!- exclamó al tirar aun más de ella.

Pero Alice- dijo ella pero era demasiado tarde, ya habían entrado a la tienda, yo con mi tía Rose y mi abuela nos fuimos riendo por la escena que habíamos presenciado mientras que entrabamos a la tienda.

Es hermoso el vestido- le dije a mi mamá

Si, deberías llevártelo- dijo mi tía Rose

A Edward le encantará- dijo mi abuela

Emm… no lo se- dudo mi madre.

Bueno decidido nos lo llevaremos- dijo mi tía Alice antes de que mi madre pudiera decir algo.

Aun no entiendo porque mi madre aun no se acostumbra a que a mi tía le gusta que todos los cullen nos vistamos bien si ya lleva como vampira casi 18 años y yo me había adaptado a la perfección (bueno casi) a que mi tía Alice me esté ayudando a elegir mi ropa. Luego mi madre salió con una cara de amurrada porque no quería el vestido.

Seguimos viendo las distintas tiendas hasta que mis tías y mi madre entraron a una tienda que no me dejaron entrar porque dijeron que era para mayores, así que mi abuela me llevo a caminar por mientras hacia otras tiendas. Cuando terminaron mi madre llamo a mi abuela para que nos juntáramos otra vez. Recorrimos todas las tiendas y mi tía compraba y compraba, zapatos, polleras, pantalones, faldas y camisas. Luego fuimos al estacionamiento y al subirnos al auto, fuimos a un supermercado para poder comprar las cosas para la comida para mi y Sam, pero como siempre mi tía Rose tirando bromas para el pobre de Sam

Llevemos esto para Sam- dijo levantado un saco de comida para perros

Rosalie deja de ser tan mala con el pobre de Sam- dijo mi abuela

Pero…- dijo ella- esta bien

Y volvió a dejar la comida de perros en su lugar, no me gustaba que molestara a Sam aunque aveces me daba risa alguno de los chistes que se decían cuando se enfrentaban por algo que nunca sabia. Luego de las compras por fin nos íbamos a casa cuando mi padre llamo a mi mamá para saber donde estábamos, odiaba que se preocupara tanto como si los volturis volvieras o algo así. Además ¿volver a ver al odioso de Alec?, no gracias. Prefiero seguir así muchas gracias.

Ya una ves en casa mi tío Emmett, Sam, mi tío Jasper y mi papá fueron a bajar las bolsas del auto y yo fui a buscar algo que hacer, (total el día lunes es feriado y no tenia mucho que hacer), por lo que decido ir a buscar el computador para comenzar un juego de realidad virtual. Así que baje al segundo piso par poder tener una mejor posibilidad de ganar o algo así.

Estaba en eso cuando mi tío emmett me la quito para que jugáramos guitar Hero

Nessie juaguemos – dijo mientras preparaba el juego y conectaba la batería, el bajo, el micrófono y la guitarra

Ok, ¿con quien más jugaremos?

Al decir eso Sam se puso en la batería, mi tío emmett en el bajo, mi padre en la guitarra y a mi me dejaron el micrófono. Según mi familia tenia una buena voz, pero yo no lo creía no me gustaba creerme el cuento así que comenzamos a jugar y graciosamente pasamos todos los niveles del guitar Hero y nos divertimos demasiado, mi familia le encantaba vernos cada vez que jugamos guitar Hero.

Fue una buena noche hasta que me dio sueño, pero mi madre hablo

Hija- comenzó ella- esta noche deberás quedarte con Sam en la casa grande

¿Por qué mami?

Bueno pues nosotros- señalado a la familia- tenemos algo que hacer

Ahhhh ok ya lo se- dije yo entendiendo la situación solo no rompan casas por favor

¡Renesmee!- me reto mi madre

¿Qué? , ¿como mi tío emmett puede decirle a mi tío jasper que rompe muchas casas?

¿es cierto eso?- dijo mi tía Rose mirando a mi tío emmett.

Este… yo…- dijo mi tío emmett- vámonos linda, hasta luego Ness

Adiós tío

Bueno Renesmee, nos vemos- dijo mi madre- cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarnos

Si lo se, ya váyanse luego

Adiós- dijeron al cerrar la puerta. Mire a Sam y pregunte

Bueno Sam ¿Qué aremos?

Bueno nessie- dijo Sam mientras se sentaba en el sofá-¿Qué te parece ver una película?

Gran idea pero primero vamos a ponernos piyama para verlo mejor

Ok, como digas

Me puse mi piyama y luego fui a preparar unas cabritas y sacar una bebida del refrigerador. Cuando llego Sam ya tenia toda listo, incluso saque una mantita por si acaso nos quedáramos dormidos.

Nos acomodamos en el sofá y nos sentamos para poder ver tranquilamente la película, era una de mis películas favoritas, luego de esa película nos pudimos poner a ver el resto de las películas que teníamos. Creo que vimos películas hasta como las doce o algo así, la verdad no lo recuerdo, creo que me quede dormida antes de que terminara la ultima película, solo recuerdo que me acomode en el regazo de Sam y me quede profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Sam me despertó

Ness, levántate floja- dijo mientras me sacudía- ya es hora de levantarse.

Ahhhh- gruñí- Sam es feriado hoy, déjame dormir un poco más.

No, nessie son como las 12 levántate- dijo y estaba apunto de votarme cuando levante un pie y le pegue para seguir durmiendo

Renesmee Carlie Cullen- dijo Sam ya molesto- tienes que levantarte y debes comer

Bueno, bueno- dije mientras- ya voy, ya voy.

Espero que te levantes o vendré y te votare de la cama

Si ya voy hombre

Me levante y saque unos pantalones de buzo y una polera cualquiera, hoy no iva a salir y mi tía Alice llegaría de noche.

Luego baje al primer piso y me di cuenta que Sam había hecho el almuerzo y colocado las cosas en la mesa para comer.

Buenas tardes- le dije cuidadosamente para ver si no estaba molesto

Buenas tardes dormilona-dijo riéndose de mi

¿Qué cocinaste?, huele bien- dije intentando distraerlo para que no se siguiera molestando

Tu favorito, tallarines con huevo-

No son mis favoritos, Sam

Sam no cocinaba mucho por lo que el solo cocina muy pocas cosas, así que había que comer lo que el cocinara solo porque me levante tarde y era su especie de venganza contra mi

Nessie- dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos- anoche ni terminaste de ver la película niña loca

Lo siento debo haber tenido demasiado sueño

No te preocupes- dijo sirviendo mi plato- aun eres pequeña.

Pero si yo soy un año mayor que tu

Pero en igual manera es muy pequeña

Si, j aja Ja, súper gracioso- dije sarcásticamente- mejor dame mi plato para poder comer.

Bueno, no te enojes

Comimos calmada mente total no teníamos ningún emmett que nos apurará a comer rápido para que juguemos con el.

Después de la comida descansamos la comida, para más tarde jugar un poco de Xbox y Wii mientras esperábamos a que llegaran. Le mande un whatsapp a mi familia para que supieran que ambos estábamos bien y que no nos había pasa nada. Mamá respondió que llegaran en la noche y que por cualquier cosa que le avisaremos, pero sigo pensando en la idea de que mama se preocupa demasiado si ya no llegara el tonto de Alec.

Seguimos divirtiéndonos, pegándonos con las almohadas y gritando, más tarde fuimos al patio para jugar a tirarnos agua (pues ese día hacia demasiado calor) y como Sam se había enojado por lo que se convirtió en un lobo, y le seguí tirando bombitas de agua. Estábamos divertidos jugando hasta que se escucharon unas patas de lobo.

Corrí cerca de Sam pues si era algún lobo de su manada, Sam lo reconocería. Mire a Sam y no lo reconocía y yo tampoco reconocía. Sam gruño dispuesto a ir por ese lobo aunque yo quede mirando a aquel extraño lobo, era muy hermoso y muy grande, era si fuera un líder de manada. Sam me dijo que los lideres de manada casi siempre son lobos altos y yo le pregunte porque él no era tan alto y me dijo que por eso había dicho casi todos los lobos alfas.

El gran lobo nos quedo mirando un buen tiempo y se dio cuenta que lo mirábamos y creo que nos dio una mirada para que lo disculpáramos y se fue. Sam se des transformó y me miro

Nessie no te preocupes no es un lobo enemigo, debes estar tranquila

Ok, de igual manera me hubiera defendido de ese lobo- dije y luego poniendo algo mas de humor- me has entrenado bien jedi

Sam comenzó a reírse y luego le tire algo mas de agua y seguimos jugando, luego entrada la tarde nos fuimos hacia la casa y nos cambiamos de ropa, yo por mi parte deje la ropa en una bolsa (mi tía Alice jamás me dejaba ponerme la misma ropa en el año así que prefería venderlas a las grandes tiendas o simplemente botarlas), y baje al primer piso para comer algo

Sam, ¿ahora si podemos ver la película que no vimos anoche?

Claro pequeña- me miro ocultando una risa- no te vayas a quedar dormida esta vez.

Muy gracioso- dije y en ese instante le tire un cojín para que me dejara de molestar

Auch- dijo fingiendo que le dolía.

Me senté en el sofá y Sam puso la película que faltaba, nos reímos y la comentábamos. Cuando llegamos ala mitad de la peli se escucharon unos pasos

Sam ¿escuchaste eso?- pregunte

Si estas, ¿lista para atacar?

Lista, si es humano te lo dejo a ti, no quiero ver sangre

Ok

Sam se trasformo para atacar, nos movimos lentamente hacia la puerta de la cocina, estábamos listos para atacar cuando escucho

¡Bu!

Era mi tío Emmett que ya había vuelto y nos jugaba una broma

¡Tío Emmett!- dije mientras que corría a sus brazos

Hola pequeña

Ya no soy pequeña

Lo eres para mi

¿y mi tía Rose?

¡aquí estoy mi pequeña Renesmee!

Tía te extrañe- dije mientras la abrazaba a ella también

Tío – dije mientras me volvía hacia el- estamos viendo tu película favorita

Ok vamos a verla

Si vamos, vamos

Me encantaba comportarme como una niña pequeña y consentida cuando mi familia volvía después de sus salidas

Terminamos de ver la película y luego pregunte

Tío ¿Cómo te fue con mi tía rose?

Mi tío no había alcanzado a contestar cuando mi madre cruza la puerta

Emmett que no se te ocurra- dijo casi furiosa- ya la has traumado lo suficiente a Renesmee para que le sigas contando esas estupideces

Mamá, si mi tío aun no abre la boca

De igual manera-dijo ella relajándose un poco mas

Además mamá ya tengo 18 años ya estoy bien grande para saber que hace mi tío Emm con mi tía Rose

Lo se pero tu tío es demasiado explicito

Lo se , lo se

Bella- dijo mi padre- deja de proteger tanto…

No había terminado de decir la palabra, y hable

¡Papá!, te extrañe mucho- dije mientras corría a sus brazos

Hola hija- dijo mientras me abrazaba

¿Cómo estas?

Bien, hija

No paraba de abrazarlo parecía que se hubiera ido por días y solo se fue por un día. Luego de eso llego mi tía Alice y mi tío Jasper

¡Tía Alice!, ¡tío Jasper!

Renesmee

¿Cómo les fue?

Bien nessie- dijo mientras que mi tía sacaba algo del bolso

Nessie, mira los que te trajimos

Saco de su bolso una pequeña cajita y me la dio, la abrí y había un precioso collar, aunque aun tenia el collar que tiene con una foto de mi mamá y papá. Intente colocármelo, Sam se rio de mi y me coloco el collar.

Tía es muy hermoso, gracias

Sabia que te gustaría

Me encanto, lo usare mañana en la universidad

Si, sobrina

Hablando de universidad- dijo mi tía Rose

Ya voy, ya voy

Bueno pequeña

Buenas noches a todos

Buenas noches- grito la familia antes de que me fuera a la cama

Ya era demasiado tarde, por lo que puse mi cabeza en la almohada y me quede profundamente dormida y solo esperara a que mañana mi familia fuera conmigo a la universidad


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: invitado no deseado

A la mañana siguiente me desperté antes de que me despertaran y como Sam aun no se levantaba decidí irme a la ducha, porque mi tía Alice de igual manera me iba a cambiar la ropa así que la llame muy bajito para no despertar a Sam

Tía Alice- susurre y en ese mismo instante mi tía Alice ya estaba en mi cuarto

Buenos días, ¿Qué necesita mi pequeña sobrina?- dijo emocionada

Necesito que me lleves la ropa al baño, para no despertar a Sam

Buena idea Ness- dijo emocionada porque elegiría mi ropa

Gracias tía- dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

De nada y anda a bañarte luego

Si tía- sonreí

Hoy estaba demasiado alegre hoy, esperaba que no fuera porque voy a ver a Jacob, no, no, no puede ser es imposible, pero aun me rodaba en la cabeza ¿Quién era ese hermoso lobo?, ¿Qué estaba haciendo en nuestro "pequeño" patio?, no quería preguntarle a Sam por que sabia que me lo ocultaría, pero últimamente he sentido que me ocultan algo, no sé que será pero no quiero pensar en eso en esta hora además pronto vendrá a dejarme la ropa. Dicho eso mi tía Alice golpeo la puerta

¿Nessie estas lista?

Si, tía- grite- pasa

Estaba envuelta en una toalla y mi tía me había traído un hermoso vestido nuevo, al parecer hecha por ella, la verdad no lo se pero eso parecía (aunque es muy difícil saber si ella lo había hecho alguna prenda de vestir). Salimos del baño y baje al primer piso por algo de comer y cuando baje mi tía Rose grito

¡Chucho!, ¡levántate o iré por ti!- dijo tía

Y luego escucha un gruñido del segundo piso y luego unos pasos, por fin Sam se había levantado, mientras Sam terminaba todo yo le pasaba las llaves del auto a mi padre (ya que se me había olvidado dárselas) mi tía rose saco su descapotable rojo porque no quería irse con "ese chucho" en el auto, yo quise irme en el auto con mi tía Rose. Cuando por fin Sam salió de la ducha y ya estaba listo mi tía se subió al auto y otra vez nos fuimos en el auto con las chicas cullen. Y cuando llegamos a la universidad los chicos nos comenzaron a mirar y yo comencé a buscar a jake con la mirada, no entiendo porque lo hacia pero necesitaba encontrarlo, como no lo vi en estacionamiento, me entristecí y camine con las chicas de mi familia y nos fuimos conversando, mas atrás llegaron los chicos e intente buscar a Jacob aun no lo veía y mi corazón sentía que se me apretaba el corazón, no sabia porque solo me sentía mal. Estaba buscándolo cuando alguien toco mi hombro estaba distraída, estuve apunto e golpearlo y al girarme escucho

Renesmee, soy yo Sam – dijo asustado

Eras tu- dije molesta- eres un tonto estuve apunto de golpearte

Lo se, nessie – dijo disculpándose

Solo te perdono porque estaba distraída.

Luego de decir eso mire el reloj y dije

Sam, vamos es hora de que entremos a clases

Bien, te acompaño

Caminamos en dirección a la primera clase en la que me tocaba y al despedirme en la puerta vi que jake estaba sentado arriba de una mesa y solo quedaba un asiento al lado donde estaba el, odiaba que pasara eso (aunque por otro lado me aliviaba sentarme cerca de él).

Pero lamentablemente él estaba escuchando música o algo así, porque no me escucho pedirle que me deje pasar al asiento de al lado. Así que tuve que tocarlo y hablarle

Hola Jacob- dije y lo toque un poco para ver si se movía

Hola Renesmee- dijo y sus ojos se iluminaron al pronunciar su nombre-¿Qué necesitas?

Disculpa, no quiero molestarte pero necesito que tu te muevas para poder pasar a sentarme- lo dije con una dulce sonrisa

Oh, si disculpa- dijo el mientras se corría

Lamento haberte molestado, pero era el único asiento

No te preocupes- e hizo una mueca que pareció… ¿una sonrisa?

Muchas gracias

Quede mirándolo unos minutos, luego cuando el me miro, desvié la mirada y me ruborice. Mire la pizarra para intentar distraerme de esa hermosa mirada. Agradecí que el profesor ya hubiera llegado así que por fin pude poner atención a la clase.

Extrañamente sentía que Jacob me seguía mirando, la verdad prefería no mirarlo. Tal vez solo era una especie de psicosis o algo así.

_No nessie, no lo mires, debes poner atención_- pensaba mientras ponía atención y tomaba notas de lo que hablaba el profesor. Solo quería salir al break para salir a despejar mi mente. Cuando termino Jacob se corrió hacia la mesa y pude pasar, Después de eso fui a ver a mi tío Emmett quería reírme un rato de el para distraerme de Jacob.

Hola mi "hermano" Emmett ,el hermano más feo del mundo

Hola enana más odiosa del mundo

¿Que estas haciendo "hermano"?

Nada hermana solo ir al casino

¿Te puede acompañar?, estoy muy aburrida

Ok, niñita, además i te da hambre te comprare algo, porque aunque seas odiosa te quiero y te consentiré

Awwws hermano te quiero

Caminamos en dirección al casino mientras yo pensaba en las semanas libres. La verdad encontraba que había pasado el tiempo muy rápido, ya pronto será la semana libre porque la universidad tiene su aniversario y además había días extra libres por feriados así que por fin podíamos descansar.

Esperaba que no pasara nada interesante, pues viéndolo así hoy es el único día que iré a la universidad, mañana tendremos libre.

¡Nessie, hermana!- dijo mi tía Alice que estaba en el casino con el resto de mis "hermanos"

Hola, hermana, tengo algo de hambre así que iré a comprar.

Ok te espero aquí

Fui a hacer la fila y en eso me encontré con el odioso de Seth.

Hola Renesmee

Hola

¿Viste a esas chicas de ahí?- dijo apuntando a mis tías y a mi madre

¿Ellas de ahí?

Si

¿Te cuento algo?- Dije mientras pagaba el almuerzo

Si

Ellas son mis hermanas

Me quedo mirando muy avergonzado, no dijo nada más

Bueno-le dije sonriendo- adiós, nos vemos en clases

Me dirigí a la mesa de mi familia y me encontré con mi padre riendo, apuesto a que escucho nuestra conversación

De que te ríes hermano- dije mirando a mi padre

Es que me dio risa la manera en que desilusionaste al chico.

¿Qué mi hermanita desilusionando a un chico? ¡debes contar!

Mi padre le conto la conversación que tuve con seth a todos y se rieron, se veían demasiado jóvenes para ser de su edad original cuando se reían.

Nessie eres grandiosa

¿Porque?

Porque le cerraste la boca al chico y que no babee por Rose.

Jajajaja eres malvado hermano.

Al terminar nos dimos cuenta que debíamos irnos a clases, un poco molesta por eso como tendría que ver a Jacob otra vez. Bueno solo queda respirar hondo y contar hasta 3 para que no me pase nada.

Al entrar al salón de clase me di cuenta que esta vez quedaba un asiento la lado de seth, me senté a su lado y el comenzó a hablar

Hola Renesmee-dijo tímidamente

Hola

Lamento haberte dicho eso

No importa- sonreí-no sabias que era mi familia

Ehhh, cierto- sonrió y podía ver como se calmaba.

Después de esa clase salimos y me dirigí al auto de la familia. Los chicos estaban ahí, me tocaba irme en el descapotable rojo y los chicos en el volvo de mi padre. Estaban riéndose aun por el accidente que había ocurrido con Seth. Pero en ese minuto algo extraño paso, mi madre se tenso, mi tío jasper intentaba usar su don sobre ella (o eso parecía), mi tía Alice estaba sumergida en una visión, mi padre intentaba buscar algo, mi tía rose intentando sacarme del lugar y yo solo vi que Jacob me miraba y se tenso al ver a mi familia. La verdad no entendí nada, pero seguía mirándolo, lo encontraba muy hermoso, estaba sumida en mis pensamientos hasta que mi tía Rose me grito

¡nessie!-

¿Qué?

Vámonos ahora, necesito que me acompañes

¿A dónde?

Solo acompáñame

Ok

No me dijeron nada, Salí del lugar y camine tras mi tía, ella se entro a la biblioteca y saco un libro para sus estudios y me llevo hacia el patio de la universidad. Luego llego el resto de la familia. No sabia lo que pasaba, en fin siempre han sido así de extraño, nunca me ha llamado la atención de que fueran así, porque desde que vinieron los volturis están así. Luego de ese extraño comportamiento nos fuimos a casa.

Llegue y salude a mis abuelos, fui en dirección a mi casa (o sea la pequeña cabaña de mis padres y yo), y encendí mi computador para ver si tenia correo, si tenia uno, lo abro y comienzo a gritar

La familia llega a la casa seguido por Sam que tubo que transformarse para ver si no me estaban atacando

¡Renesmee, hija, háblame!- dijo mi madre yo no pude decir nada y solo gire el notebook, estaba helada por el correo que había recibido.

"_estimada señorita Renesmee Carlie Cullen: _

_He sabido que sus padres le han dado la oportunidad de entrar a la universidad, por lo que he encontrado muy conveniente mandar a Alec a que revise como va usted con los humanos, quisiera recordarle que tiene estrictamente prohibido contarles sobre nuestra existencia a esos "manjares". Por otra parte agradecería que aceptarán a Alec un par de días para que pueda darme un informe de como ha avanzado._

_La felicito por haber entrado a la universidad y espero que sea un agrado de su parte ese gran lugar._

_Espero que pueda responder prontamente_

_Se despide _

_Aro_

_Pd: Alec debería llegar mañana al aeropuerto para que usted y su familia vayan en su encuentro"_

Mi madre había terminado de leer en voz alta este correo, y yo seguía sumida en mis pensamientos ¿llegara Alec?, ¿seguirá tan molesto como siempre?, ¿aun querrá matarme?, no lo he visto desde que entre a la primaria. En eso volví en si y vi que mis padres se movían para ver que hacer con Alec, en eso le pregunto a mi tío Jasper si puede calmar a mi madre, el asiente y va en su dirección, poco a poco mi madre se relaja. Luego mi abuelo hablo

Creo que debemos ir a buscar a Alec y quizás solo este un par de días, de todos modos si no le hacemos caso puede que vengan otra vez, saben lo que ocurrirá

Si tienes razón, dijo mi padre

Ok, solo si jasper esta cerca mio al igual que mi hija y Edward- dijo mi madre ya mas calmada con lo que mi abuelo dijo y porque mi tío jasper aun ejercía su don sobre ella

Bien creo que esta mas calmado- dijo mi tía Alice

Bien- dijo mi tío emmett- que les parece si vamos de cacería

¡Siii!- dije muy entusiasmada- iré por ropa mas cómoda

Antes de que pudieran decir algo había bajado con la ropa de cacería y una coleta para que el pelo no me estorbara, y estaba lista para ir

Lista, bueno si ustedes no van iré sola

No!, Renesmee no saldrás sola- dijo mi madre

Pero si aun no esta Alec

Bueno, de igual manera, por ultimo anda con tu tío Emmett

Ok, vamos tío

No, odiosa esperemos a que vayan todos

Yo iré- dijo mi tía Alice y mi tía rose a coro

Yo también- dijo mi papa

Ok, yo también- dijo mi madre

Bueno, si va bella iré yo también – dijo mi tío Jasper

Al final todos fueron de cacería, y creo que como muchos estaban tensos y de mal humor les sirvió para bajar las tenciones y para poder esperar mejor a Alec. A la vuelta mis padres decidieron que yo dormiré en la cas grande mientras este Alec y Sam volverá a dormir un tiempo conmigo mientras Alec este aquí. Mi abuela se ocupo de limpiar el cuarto de Sam, mi tío emmett de llevar la ropa del cuarto de Sam a la mía, hasta que mi tía Rosalie hablo

Chucho debes bañarte para intentar quitarte esa fetidez de encima

Jajajaja muy graciosa rubia

Córtenla los dos- les dije mirando a ambos- Sam ella tiene razón báñate pero en modo licántropo para ver si podemos quitarte un poco ese olor

Ok- dijo Sam- solo lo are porque tu lo dices

Luego de que se trasformara lo lleve al patio y mi tía Rose me acompaño, creo porque era que estaba ansiosa de bañar al "chucho sucio". Luego le pedí a mi tía rose que mojara a Sam y abrió la llave y lo empapo entero, luego lo comencé a enjabonar, como andaba con un short y una polera (porque tuve que cambiarme para lavarlo), tuve que subir a su espalda (es muy alto para mi) y cuando termine de enjabonarlo mi tía rose le quito la espuma (pero veía a Sam con cara de chica mala), entonces cuando Sam estaba listo comenzó a sacudirse igual que los perros y nos empapo a ambas.

¡Sam para!- le grite al quedar toda mojada

¡Chucho estúpido!- le grito aun mas fuerte y estaba apunto de golpearlo.

Al ver esto Sam salió corriendo, y con un ladrido que parecía que se estuviera riendo, yo también estaba muy molesta con el, no me gustara que me mojara de esa manera. Desde adentro de la casa escuche una risa estruendosa y supuse que era mi tío emmett riéndose por el espectáculo, en eso mi tía rose lo mira con furia y el deja de reírse de una forma tan graciosa que yo me rio de él. Sabia que era algo malo pero fue tan gracioso que no podía parar de reír de como se quedo calladito cuando mi tía rose solo lo miro. Decidí que era tiempo de que Sam volviera para terminar de secarlo.

¡Sam!, ven aquí inmediatamente

Sabia que Sam tendría que venir después de todo puedo ir a buscarlo y no dejar que se escape y para él seria como una humillación. Así que volvió gimiendo igual que los perritos para pedir perdón, yo lo mire y luego vi a mi tía rose trayendo unos secadores de pelo y otros objetos

Mi querida sobrina-dijo mientras dejaba las cosas en el piso- deja que yo termine de arreglar al chu… digo a Sam.

Ok tía confió en ti, adiós Sam

Corrí en dirección a la casa para poder irme a la cama, mañana llegaba Alec y debía verme bien y actuar lo mejor posible para no decepcionar a la familia o que algo grave pasara. Me cambie de ropa y baje al primer piso, comencé a escuchar unas risas, estaba tan preocupada que baje velozmente y vi a Sam convertido en la bestia del cuento "la bella y la bestia". Sabia que no debía reírme de Sam pero era tan gracioso que me dolía la guata de verlo, Sam se des transformó y miro a mi tía Rose y ella lo miraba con cara de "dulce venganza".

Eh Sam sube para arreglarte- dije entre risas. El pobre subió muy avergonzado por las escaleras

Buenas noches iré a arreglar a Sam-

Que descanses- dijeron mientras aun se reían

Subí y me dirigí a la pieza mientras Sam estaba sentado y con mal humor por haberme reído de él.

Sam lo siento-dije mientras me acercaba

Ok, te perdono yo también te moleste cuando estabas limpiándome.

Ok quedamos a mano.

Reímos mientras le quitaba los pinches a Sam, luego de eso él se trasformo para poder descansar por fin, después de eso me quede dormida y con una almohada abrazada a mi, No quiero que me pegue.

Dormí plácidamente y como ya era de día baje al primer piso en piyama para ir a tomar desayuno

Buenos días

Buenos días Renesmee,

¿Como durmió la niña más dormilona del mundo?- dijo mi tía Rose

Dormí súper bien

Que bueno mi quería sobrina

Renesmee- dijo mi tía Alice- necesitas cambiarte de ropa urgente, pronto llegara Alec

Si tía- ya voy

Edward- dijo mi abuela- despierta a Sam

Si madre- dijo mientras sonreía

Yo no podía hacer nada contra eso, mi tía Alice me iría a cambiar de ropa y luego de eso ir a buscar a Alec, menos mal que el sabia que nosotros convivíamos con licántropos así que no nos dirían mucho porque Sam estuviera con nosotros.

Mientras que mi tía Alice me terminaba de vestir y mi tía Rose de peinar, escuche un gran gruñido, era Sam que debió haber sido porque mi padre lo debe haber levantado de una, reí ante la idea. Vi a Sam bajando las escaleras para tomar desayuno y esperar a que desocupáramos el baño para por fin usarlo el.

Chucho debes bañarte- le dijo mi tía Rose cuando salimos del baño

Inmediatamente a mi me llevaron al dormitorio de mis padres para que nada me pasara, por suerte no me colocaron un vestido o algo así pues odiaría a que ese chico me viera con vestido. Luego cuando Sam estuvo listo, nos fuimos al aeropuerto, yo detrás de mi madre y mi tío jasper que debía vigilar a mi madre para que no hiciera algo estúpido. Mientras esperábamos a Alec me llego un whatsapp de Seth preguntando si podía salir hoy, yo me disculpe y le dije que no podría porque tendría visitas de familiares del extranjero que venían a verme.

comenzaron a descender los pasajeros que venían desde Italia y vi a Alec con un traje definiendo que él era de la realeza, debí saludarlo como cortesía mientras que mi familia lo miraba, el parecía haber quedado atónito al verme, creo que la ultima vez que lo vi yo tenia como 10 o 15 años de físico, la verdad nunca me cayo bien Alec era un chico que porque venia de la realeza yo debía caer a sus pies o algo así, aun recuerdo que él se lucia con su don y una vez quiso que yo probara sangre humana, a mi no me gusto el olor (bueno la verdad es que si me gusto pero no podía decepcionar amia familia), así que me fui de su lado mientras que el mataba a ese pobre humano

Hola señorita cullen- dijo saludándome gentilmente

Hola- dije secamente

No me gustaba hablar mucho con ese chico, así que al saludarlo me puse al lado de mi madre y delante mio estaba mi tío emmett, mi tía rose detrás, mi tío jasper con mi madre para monitorear su estado de animo y del otro lado mi padre. Alec se fue adelante con mi abuelo conversando no sé que cosa (la verdad no me interesa lo que él diga o haga).

Al subir al auto de mi padre, nos fuimos en dirección a la casa, yo como iva en otro auto distinto al que iva Alec podía ir mas tranquila, y me iva divirtiendo molestando a mi tío emmett, luego al bajar del auto sentí que Alec me miraba demasiado, preferí no darle importancia, alguien petulante como el no necesita mi atención (además aveces pienso que esta enamorado de su hermana o algo así).

Sam ¿juguemos Xbox?

Ok mocosa te ganare

Yo igual juego- dijo mi tío emmett sobándose las manos como si fuera algo malo

Yo también juego- me di media vuelta y era Alec quien quería juga.

Lo mire bastante sorprendida no creía que es chico jugara o algo así, solo pensé que era como un viejo que no le gustaba hacer nada y solo revisaba lo que debía revisar y se iría, (la verdad no tengo ni la menor e idea de cuando se vaya pero ojala sea luego)

Ok- le dije- juega con nosotros

Esta bien pero no se jugar

Ok nosotros te enseñaremos- le dije tirándole un control inalámbrico de juego

Nos pusimos a jugar juegos de guerra y de zombis un rato mientras que me preparaban algo para comer (¡ah! Y a Sam también), mi madre nos veía jugar, mi padre estaba de mal humor (quizás que estaba pensando Alec para que se pusiera de esa manera) jugamos por bastante tiempo, Alec no se manejaba mucho en la Xbox así que pasaba jugando e iva comiendo los bocadillos que nos dieron.

Bueno enana- dijo como si no estuviera Alec con nosotros, por lo menos a mi me dio sed. ¿quieres ir de cacería nessie?

¡Si, me encantaría!, iré a cambiarme de ropa

Ok, enana no te demores

No feo- le saque la lengua y subí al segundo piso.

Por fin estaría un rato sin ese tonto de Alec, así que cuando baje me despedí de todos (y a Alec solo le hice un gesto) y nos fuimos con mi tío, por un rico, jugoso y sabroso oso.

Gracias tío Emmett por sacarme de ahí no aguantaba más estar en la casa y con ese pesado de Alec.

De nada pequeña para eso esta tu tierno y sexy tío

Yo lo quede mirando y aguantando una risa, pero no pude así que me reír y él se molesto, corrió en mi dirección para hacerme cosquillas pero no me alcanzo y antes de pillarme ambos sentimos el olor del oso favorito de mi tío emmett. Así que nos divertimos cazando toda la tarde y cuando ya estaba oscureciendo sabia que debíamos volver a casa y esperábamos que Alec no estuviera (o si es que estaba no tuviera sed).

Volvimos a la casa y mi tío se puso delante mio, llame a Sam y nos dirigimos a la cama sin antes despedirme de la familia (y de Alec).

Uf – suspire- Sam mañana deberíamos ir a recorrer un rato el bosque no quiero estar más tiempo con ese chico

Jajajaja, jamás pensé verte molesta por un vampiro

Sabes que él siempre lo e detestado

Si, si tienes razón

Ya mejor hay que dormir

Si, buenas noches- y dicho eso se transformo

Dormí tranquilamente y Sam también. En la mañana hicimos la mochila para irnos a caminar por el bosque, mi madre de mala gana acepto, porque mi tía Alice le dijo que no habría ningún problema si me deja ir además iré con Sam. En eso llega Alec

Hola querida Renesmee

Hola- dije de manera cortante

Veo que iras a caminar por el bosque

Si

¿Puedo acompañarlos?

Ehhh- dude

no, no puedes es que iremos a ver unos amigos míos- dijo Sam y yo me pude aliviar, no sabia como decirle algo para que no suene mal.

Ahhhh

Parecía triste pero no le di importancia yo solo quería salir mientras que el estuviera en casa. Me despedí de la familia y nos fuimos con Sam a pie.

Nos adentramos en el bosque y vi a un animal, (un lobo) me acerque a él no le tenia miedo era un lobo café y muy alto (mas alto que Sam) Sam comenzó a gruñir y pensé que el lobo café también le gruñiría pero no fue así, me acerque a él y comencé a hacerle cariño, Sam seguía gruñendo

Sam cállate, déjame estar con este lindo lobo- le dije molesta- ya no me hizo daño

Sam dejo de gruñir y se sentó esperando haber que hacia ese lobo, yo me senté en un árbol y él se acercó a mi. Me encanto acariciarlo por arto tiempo.

Hola lobito lindo- le dije mientras lo acariciaba.

Sabía que el lobo no me respondería, pero me encantaba acariciarlo. Sam se sentó molesto a ver como acariciaba el lobo, comencé a sentir hambre por lo que saque un sándwich de mi bolso y le lance uno a Sam, y aquel lobito empezó a gemir

¿Tienes hambre lindo lobito?

El lobo asintió

Ten- le tendí mi sándwich y el lobo se lo comió de un bocado, parecía tener demasiada hambre y te tenía el resto de mis sándwich y seguí acariciándolo un poco más.

Pedí que nos acompañara a caminar por el bosque y el lobo de nuevo asintió pero esta vez me pido que me subiera en su lomo, yo acepte y subí me sentía súper cómoda en su lomo, Sam estuvo a mi lado en todo el viaje y gruñía por lo bajo, sabia que yo lo escuchaba y me puse mala cara para que dejara de hacerlo. Luego cuando llegamos a la cima había un poco de sol, yo me cubrí pues no quería que mi piel brillara (brilla tenuemente así que en la infancia cuando me veían pensaban que yo había jugado con escarchas y cuando era mas joven dije que era el bloqueador).

Así que le pedí al lobito que me llevara hasta abajo que ya tenia que regresar, aquel lobo asintió y bajo súper rápido, (corría mas rápido que Sam), me agarre fuertemente de él y su pelaje me hacia cosquillas, y cuando llegamos se lo agradecí, y Sam se sentó para que yo me subiera a él, no podíamos dejar que descubrieran que estoy con otro lobo, le di las gracias y el lobo café se dio media vuelta y se fue adentrando en el bosque. Cuando volvimos mi mama me bajo de Sam y Sam se des transformo.

Gracias Sam por llevarme un rato

De nada pequeña tramposa

¿Tramposa?

Yo gane justamente

Si claro

Era como una especie de plan que teníamos para que no nos pillaran, pero ni Sam ni yo teníamos derecho a pensar en lo que paso o papá nos pillaría.

Fui en dirección a la casa y me acorde que el molestoso de Alec estaba en casa y no me había visto en todo el día (cosa que a mi me alegraba)

Hola todo el mundo- dije con una sonrisa al entrar

Hola- respondió mi familia incluido Alec

¿Cómo te fue mi pequeña?

Bien papá, y si me disculpas iré a darme una ducha, estuve paseando un rato en el lomo de Sam así que creo que lo necesito

Ok- dijo mi padre

Anda urgente apestas a perro- dijo mi tío emmett mofándose una vez más

Muy gracioso de tu parte.

Me fui al baño directamente a quitar el olor de lobo, y aun me da por pensar que Alec m miraba extrañamente y como que su cara se ilumino, sabia que papá se enojaría, pero en cierto modo agradezco que se enoje con ese. Espero que pronto se vaya de mi casa y que regrese a volterra.

Luego de la ducha baje enseguida con otra ropa distinta para poder comer lo que me preparaban, después con la familia nos pusimos a ver películas mientras que esperaban a que me durmiera. Vimos muchas películas y cuando me fui a acostar me despedí de todos y me lleve a Sam. A la mañana siguiente desperté temprano, ya que Sam con sus ronquidos no me dejo dormir lo suficiente baje en piyama al desayuno.

Buenos días

Buenos días- respondieron a coro

Renesmee- dijo Alec- ¿puedo hablar un minuto contigo?

Mire a mi madre, a mi padre, luego a mi tía Alice que no parecía preocupada, así que acepte

Ok- le dije- ¿que quieres hablar?

Ok, no aquí- dijo Alec

Entonces ¿te importaría que vaya a cambiarme de ropa?

No tomate tu tiempo

Subí las escaleras me puse unos jeans y una polera sencilla.

Lista ahora si

Ok- dijo Alec- ¿vamos?

Ok

Sabia que mis padres se intentarían acercar y mi padre controlaría el hilo de mis pensamientos, vi a mi tía Alice muy risueña y parecía que se aguantaba una risa, entonces supuse que algo extraño iva a pasar.

Renesmee ahora que estamos solos quería preguntarte algo

Oh no-le dije con una cara aterrada

¿Qué?

No, no me vayas a pedir que seamos novios ni nada de eso por favor

Jajajaja- rompió a reír aunque en su cara se le notaba algo de tristeza- Aro me mando a preguntarte si querías acceder a ser parte de la guardia

No, Alec, no lo are. Me quedare con mi familia. No me gustaría, solo quiero que mi familia este feliz y tranquila y no podría destrozarles el corazón a mi madre y a mis tías

Ya veo- dijo con aun mas pena- esta bien

Ok, me alegro que entiendas.

Volvimos a la casa y vi a mi madre preocupada y molesta a la vez. Llegue y salude a la familia, mamá me llevo al segundo piso con la escusa de que iria cambiarme el peinado, mis tías subieron de tras.

Renesmee cuéntame que paso

Suspire, no tenia ánimos de hablar así que puse mi mano en su rostro y le mostré la conversación completa, sabia que mi tía rose también quería verlo así que también lo reproduje para ella, las tres me miraron y sonrieron

Nessie sabia que no te irías- exclamo mi tía Alice

Claro que no, ¿Cómo las dejaría sin mi?- reí- además ¿Quién me consentiría tanto como ustedes?

Jajajaja, es cierto, nadie

Y por eso no las cambiaria-las abrace aun mas fuerte.

Baje y vi a mi padre muy contento sabia que había escuchado todo, mis abuelo me abrazaron y yo los abrace.

Bueno- dijo Alec- ya es tiempo de que me vaya

Si tu lo dices- dije pues ya estaba muy molesta por que me quito del abrazo de mis abuelos.

Ok- dijo mi abuelo, entonces te llevaremos a el aeropuerto

Ok, si no es mucha molesta

No, ninguna- dijo mi abuela siempre tan dulce incluso con el enemigo

Subieron al auto y yo decidí quedarme, pero fueron mis dos tíos y mi tía Alice con ellos por si acaso Alec se le ocurra hacer algo contra ellos, de igual manera me sentía muy nerviosa aunque sabia que mi tío emmett no dejaría que tocara a la familia siendo el más fuerte (porque según el yo no soy fuerte es solo adrenalina), por lo que mi tía rose, mi madre, Sam y mi padre me llevaron de compras, según ellos necesitaba un teléfono nuevo y algo mas de ropa (además que mi madre debía encargarse de comprar mas comida para ambos (o sea para Sam y para mi). Fue un día agotador y al volver a casa la familia estaba intacta, Alec se había ido sin tomar rehenes (estuvo tres largos días), Sam jugando con mi nuevo teléfono, mi tío emmett arreglando mi auto o algo así, mis tías viendo ropa por internet y si podrían arreglarlas de algún modo. Yo con mi madre tendidas mientras que me acariciaban, mi padre me traía un vaso con leche tibia, Sam con mi abuela viendo que podríamos comer mañana y mi abuelo en su despacho como siempre. Ya era tarde pero no quería irme a la cama la verdad me gustaba estar así con mis padres (aunque si me da sueño mis padres me pueden llevar a la cama es bueno esto de tener padres súper fuertes). Termine la leche y me acomode en el regazo de mis padres, mientras veíamos algo de televisión.


	4. Capitulo 4: el secuestro

Capitulo 4: secuestro

Mientras esperaba a que el resto de mi familia llegara del aeropuerto (cosa que aun me pregunto por que se va en un avión Alec si puede viajar a pie), me quede profundamente dormida como si se hubieran demorado horas , la verdad ni supe cuando me llevaron a la cama. A la mañana siguiente puse hacer mi vida normalmente, pude salir sin necesidad de que me vigilaran por que se pensaba que me podrían venir a buscar los volturis al rechazar a Alec, luego cuando mi tía dijo que no había peligro pude salir sola, podía salir a caminar como me encantaba y cuando volvimos a la universidad pude volver a ver a Jacob. Y pude darme cuenta que quizás sentía algo más por él, (la verdad esperaba que no, no podía distraerme con un noviazgo y menos con un mortal). Durante la semana no hubo nada entretenido, la verdad nunca pasaba nada durante la universidad más que algunas veces hablaba con jake, incluso un día hablamos por más tiempo.

Hola Renesmee- dijo como forzándose a decir mi nombre, como si le costara.

Hola Jacob- dije muy cómodamente

Emm… este…- titubeo

¿Sí?, dime

¿podrías ayudarme hay una materia que me cuesta?- dijo sonrojándose

No tengo ningún problema, nos quedamos a estudiar esta tarde después de clases, ¿te parece?

Ok, muchas gracias sería una gran ayuda.

No te preocupes- le dije con una sonrisa natural.

Salí al break y me fui pensando hasta un par de metros antes de llegar al salón de mi padre, la verdad es que jamás en mi vida, le había sonreído a alguien así y menos a un chico que solo conocía hace meses y que la verdad parecía que lo conocía de toda la vida, me parecía extraño que mis pensamientos se volvieran hacia solo una persona.

No, no podría enamórame. Menos de aquel chico, un mortal a quien perdería con el paso del tiempo y sufriría cuando él se fuera para siempre, no podía. Llegue a metros de donde estaba el salón de mi padre

Hola Edward- le dije muy contenta, más de lo normal

Hola Renesmee

Hermanito, me quedare en la universidad después de clases para estudiar con un compañero.

Ok pequeña hermana solo cuídate, cualquier cosa me dices, incluso si quieres que te vengamos a buscar.

Si, lo sé, yo les aviso.

Agradecí mucho que esta vez mi padre no me hiciera preguntas con el chico que iva a estudiar, no me gusta que me pregunte tanto y menos a la edad que tengo, somos un clan y todo pero mi mayoría de edad deben respetarla como la respeta mi abuelo y mi abuela.

Pasó la última hora demasiado rápido (aunque tal vez sea mi ansiedad por pasar tiempo con Jacob a solas). Cuando terminamos la última clase le mande un texto a Jacob para que nos juntáramos en el patio de la universidad a estudiar al aire libre.

Renesmee ya llegue-dijo Jacob

Cuando me di la media vuelta se veía realmente hermoso, la verdad nunca lo había visto así, no sé, tenía unas ganas enormes de ir a abrazarlo y besarlo como nunca, parecía que realmente me gustaba y eso ya no tenía vuela atrás

¿Renesmee?- dijo llamando mi atención- ¿estás bien?

Si, Ehhh… solo un poco distraída, no te preocupes- sonreí nuevamente- ¿comenzamos los estudios?

Si, realmente me gustaría- sonrió y su sonrisa me cohibió y no me concentraba correctamente.

Bueno, comencemos.

Coloque mis libros y mis apuntes en el pasto y comencé a explicarle, el me miraba fijamente y yo a la vez me sonrojaba, no sé cómo logre concentrarme para explicarle. No sabía si era yo o tenía la leve impresión de que Jacob se acercaba cada vez más a mí. Me corrí para no distraerme, quizás podría aquel chico ser mi primer beso, en ese instante sentí como que si ya lo había vivido antes, la verdad debió ser alguna estupidez mía, o sea se me hace conocido pero no puede ser aquel chico de mis sueños de infancia, aquellos sueños que mi padre decía que era una locura, que quizás era el chico con el que estaré siempre.

Renesmee- me dijo Jacob devolviéndome a la realidad y escapar de mis pensamientos

¿Sí?- dije volviendo en mi

Ya hemos terminado de estudiar y entendí todo- sonrió- muchas gracias.

De nada

¿nos vamos?, se ara tarde

Sí, no te preocupes

Lo acompañe hasta su auto, intento llevarme y yo lo rechace, no quería irme con él. Me fui a la velocidad hibrida (que era más rápida que la de mi padre). Llegue a casa antes de que oscureciera, en la puerta me esperaba Sam

Hola nessie- me saludo seriamente- ¿con quién estabas?

¡eso no es de tu incumbencia! - Le reclame

Sam- grito mi tía Rose- déjala en paz

Pero es que…

¡Pero es que nada!- dijo cada vez más molesta- ¡no eres ni su padre para preguntarle!

Ok, lo siento Renesmee

¡ok, a la próxima te vas de aquí perro!- le grito cada vez más fuerte

Sam salió muy molesto y se fue camino al bosque, la verdad no quería que se fuera peor hubiera sido muy molesto y grosero al preguntarme eso, ni siquiera la familia me preguntaba.

Hola Renesmee, ¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto mi padre

Bien, estudiamos arto

Qué bueno- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi creo que me vio triste o algo así- lamento lo de Sam

Lo se papá, pero no debió haber hecho eso

Claro que no, yo no lo he hecho porque ya estas grande y mereces libertad

Gracias papá

Me dirigí a la cocina donde mi mamá me había preparado la once para mí, ya que ella había, notado que Sam se había ido a no se sabe qué. Termine de comer y fui a terminar las tareas, me quede dormida y soñando que Jacob. Creo que debió haber sido porque estuve casi todo el día con él. La verdad en los estudios estuve súper bien, súper cómoda con él.

¡Nessie, mujer floja!- grito mi tío emmett- ¡levántate que tenemos universidad!

Mire el reloj y me di cuenta que era demasiado tarde, me levante apresuradamente y en un minuto ya estaba vestida y bañada. (Claro con mi velocidad a quien no le pasa).

Todos me miraban por lo tarde que me levante y yo solo articule la palabra "lo siento". Mientras subimos al auto de papá, mi tío Emmett iva molestándome porque yo jamás me quedaba dormida pero ahora no se lo que ocurrió.

Llegamos justo a tiempo cuando ocurrió algo inesperado. El auto de mi padre choco con un bache, bajamos del auto dispuestos a ir a pie hasta la universidad, pero delante de nosotros estaban los volturis. No lo reaccione, no lo sé. Todo paso tan rápido.

Mis padres delante mío, mi tío Emmett a mi lado y mi tía Rose del otro lado. Mi tía Alice intentando adivinar lo que ocurriría

Y de un minuto a otro los volturis nos vinieron a atacar, me empujaron hacia atrás y comencé a correr pero no me di cuenta que estaba Alec delante mío, comenzó a usar su poder contra mí, decidí no gritar, sé que me vendaron los ojos, me amarraron los pies y las manos, luego me amordazaron para no gritar, como mi familia estaba distraída no se dio cuenta de lo que me ocurría, en eso siento que alguien me toma en brazos y comienza a correr, ( lo más probable que sea el mismo Alec). Alcanzado demasiada velocidad (no lo que yo hago, sino un poco más lento, pero así como Sam).

Esperaba que pudieran rastrearme antes de que me llevara a Volterra, (espero que no pasemos la frontera), corrió por semanas, sabía que él no necesitaba ir a cazar durante algunos días pero yo si lo necesitaba (o por lo menos algo de comida humana), así que hable

Alec ¿me podrías bajar?- le pregunte

No, que necesitas- dijo con su voz extraña, pero dulce

Tengo hambre y yo no tomo sangre de humana

Ok, pero no te voy a dejar ir a cazar- lo escuche marcar un número de teléfono y en un minuto llego jane

Con que pueda comer comida humana también se puede, por favor comida humana

Está bien – dijo jane

En un minuto volvió con comida de humano y aliento a sangre humana, deteste su aliento, era realmente asqueroso. Alec me desamarro las manos y me desvendo los ojos para poder comer, puede comer "tranquilamente" mientras que Alec y jane me vigilaban. Luego de comer mi comida Alec me volvió amarrar las manos, le pedí que también me vendara los ojos (me llevaba como si fuera un saco de papas). Acepto y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, sabía que no podría contar con mi teléfono en estos momentos, lo tenía en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, por lo que decidí dormirme (la verdad no podía hacer mucho mientras por cómo me llevaba) jane y Alec hablaban mientras me llevaban no quería saber lo que era por lo que en mi sueño pude verme libre y estando con jake quería descubrir porque sentía como si ya lo había visto en alguna parte. Quizás en un sueño o algo así no podía ser que lo conociera.

Desperté en un gran cuarto muy elegante, por lo que supuse que sería algún cuarto en volterra, sabía que me querían aquí por lo que sería obvio que este cuarto seria mío, no sé cómo mis padres me podrían rescatar, tenía algo de miedo. Pero si lograba ayudaros en lo que quisieran podría ser que me dejaran tranquilas de nuevo. Espero que nada malo le pase a mi familia o los volturis la pagaran, (sé que no suena como yo siempre tranquila y amorosa, pero me tienen aquí en contra de mi voluntad), así que podría decir que tengo algo de ira.

Me alegra que despiertes- dijo Alec sonriéndome- espera te desatare.

Gracias- dije cortésmente.

La verdad me dolía mucho los amarres de mis muñecas, mientras que el me soltaba y me sonreía mientras lo hacía (o eso pensaba yo), llego Jane con vestimenta para mí.

hermano- dijo dirigiéndose a Alec- ¿nos dejas solas con Renesmee?

Si hermana como digas- dijo mientras me desataba las amarras de los pies.

Se levantó, me sonrió y se fue velozmente.

Renesmee- dijo mientras me tiraba la ropa- ponte esto. Es la ropa que tenemos que usar los de la guardia de volterra.

¿Qué?- respondí anonadada

Eso niña estúpida, la usaras

¡No!

En ese minuto jane uso su poder de dolor contra mí, me dolía lo suficiente para gritar, en ese minuto llega Alec y atrapa a su hermana por el cuello, y le grita

¡deja de hacerle eso a Renesmee!

Si hermano, como digas- dijo mientras me soltaba y el dolor se me pasaba

¡Ahora déjanos solos!

Pero…

Hazme caso.

Ella se fue y yo quede muy asustada, no sabía si Alec me iba a torturar o algo así, deseaba que Jacob o mi padre estuvieran aquí. Por primera vez extrañaba al chico malo (más que malo extraño) de Jacob black, solo sabía que era malo por lo que seth me había dicho.

Alec hablo y corto el hilo de mis pensamientos

¿estás bien?

Tenía demasiado miedo para hablar, por lo que conseguí ponerle mi mano en la cara y mostrarle el horror que era el poder de su hermana. Creo que el sintió lo que sentí yo, por lo que le mostré lo aterrorizada que estaba porque me habían secuestrado y quería saber porque yo estaba aquí.

Renesmee, estas aquí por tu fuerza

¿Qué?, ¿por mi fuerza?

Sabía que yo era más fuerte que mi tío emmett pero jamás usaba mi fuerza, solo usaba mi velocidad que era más rápida que la de mi padre.

Serás parte de la guardia, aprenderás a matar a los vampiros y convivirás con nosotros

Alec, yo no puedo cazar humanos es horrible yo prefiero animales.

Creo que eso deberás hablarlo con Aro

Ok, ¿pero debo ponerme esto?

Si

Ok pero ¿matar vampiros?, está bien rompen las leyes y todo ¿pero debo hacerlo yo?

Creo que deberías hablarlo con aro, así que sería bueno que te pusieras esto- y me tendió la ropa

Ok espera aquí y no te muevas, sabes que me encontraras si estoy diciendo alguna mentira y pasaras a hacerme lo que quieras

Ok, ok solo ve y vístete.

Me puse la ropa que parecía de viejo, por lo que decidí adornarlos con los aros que tenía en mi bolsillo del pantalón, descubrí que mi celular ya no estaba donde debía, no estaba en el bolsillo de mi pantalón., volví hacia donde estaba Alec esperándome, estaba sentado en mi cama, yo de pie, (me alegraba que mi tío jasper me haya enseñado como inmovilizar a un humano y aun vampiro si se quería propasar conmigo o algo así)

Te ves bien, pero creo que te quedaría mejor estos aros de perla y el collar de la guardia

Ok- gracias, me los coloque velozmente-¿podemos ir a ver a Aro Ahora?

Como quieras

Nos dirigimos a ver a Aro, tuvimos que ir a velocidad humana, en ese minuto vi que pasaban unos humanos, por lo que hable con Alec

Alec si quieres ve a matar a esos humanos yo me quedare aquí y esperare a que vengas por mí.

Está bien, quédate aquí, volveré por ti en un santiamén

Le sonreí, esperaba encontrar algún lugar donde sentarme y pasar el tiempo, ahora que no tenía mi celular, esperaba que mis padres planearan una forma de rescatarme pronto, no puedo soportar estar aquí, que maten a humanos, que maten vampiros, o sea no puede ser

Deseaba gritar e irme de este lugar, pero no podía escaparme, no podía. Quizás podría ocurrirle algo a mi familia, además si me quedaba a un lado podría escapar de todo esto, solo quería estar con mi familia.

Alec solio con sangre en la boca, con el olor se me revolvía el estómago nunca me agrado (nadie sabía por qué, siendo mitad vampira debería agradarme, pero lo rechazo)

Hola- dijo y su aliento revoto en mi cara-

Hola, tienes sangre en tu boca – arrugando la nariz

¿enserio?, disculpa- luego acercó la mancha hacia ama- ¿quieres?

No, gracias, la verdad no me gusta

Ahí bueno, sigamos el recorrido

Si, seguro

Quería mostrarme lo suficientemente calmada, no quería armar ningún alboroto que haga que Jane ocupe su poder en mí, aunque podría mostrarle el dolor a Alec, su hermano (aunque ahora se ha comportado muy bien conmigo). No quería saber porque estaba tan amable conmigo. Pensaba en eso cuando llegamos al salón donde estaba Aro.

Hola querida Renesmee- dijo acercándose a mí.

Creo que me asuste por lo que escondí detrás de Alec, Aro sonrió al ver esa respuesta.

Querida ten calma- dijo intentando mover a Alec, pero yo no lo soltaba, me sentía relativamente segura, aunque lo detestaba.

Lo…. Lo siento- dije mientras me separaba de Alec con un tocado, jane me miraba con cara de que me atacaría cuando pueda.

Descuida pequeña, no te atacaremos- dijo aro

Yo entrecerré los ojos y me acerque a él, coloque mi mano en su cara, mostré lo que me había hecho jane. Aro estaba a punto de gritar por el dolor impuesto por Jane a través de mí

¿Amo? - dijo jane- ¿está bien?

Quite mi mano de su rostro y el volvió en sí. Me sonrió y dijo

Discúlpame querida no volverá a ocurrir- dijo mirando a jane- sé que estas secuestrada pero intentaremos que tu integración sea lo más llevadera posible.

Aro- dije mirándolo con cara de súplica- no me quiero quedar aquí. No pertenezco aquí además yo no bebo sangre de humano.

No te puedo dejar ir, t tienes una fuerza mucho mayor que nosotros y aquí nos serviría de mucha ayuda, al igual que tu padre, tu madre y tu tía Alice, necesitamos a gente como ustedes.

Pero yo no tengo más fuerza que el resto, pero si me tendrán aquí por lo menos déjenme ir de cacería, no beberé sangre humana.

Está bien pequeña- dijo Aro- y como te llevas tan bien con Alec, el será el que te lleve de cacería y te ayude en algunas cosas.

Está bien amo- dijo Alec cuando Aro lo nombro, parecía tener una sonrisa en su rostro.

Tendrás que venir a ser parte de la guardia. Está bien sé que no quieres matar ahora, me di cuenta cuando tocaste mi rostro, así que lo más seguro es que aún no mates pero que estés con nosotros al igual que Alec

Ok gracias- le dije sonriendo, eso me calmaba un poco,

No quería matar a nadie, pero tampoco quería quedarme aquí, luego Aro me envió con Alec a mi cuarto, me senté en la pequeña mesa que había y Alec se sentó en la cama, el tomo distancia. Agradecía eso.

Nessie gracias por dejar que yo te acompañe y que sea tu tutor- dijo Alec

¿Qué me agradeces?- le dije- solo fue una reacción

Sé que no me tienes confianza, pero te demostraré que no soy tan malo

¡¿Qué no eres tan malo?!- le dije gritando- ¡me secuestraste!

Lo sé, pero debía hacerle caso a Aro, no se le puede llevar la contraria

¡Alec sale de aquí en este instante, si quieres nos vemos mañana pero ya no quiero seguirte viendo!- le grite parándome de la mesa lo saque velozmente de mi cuarto y me puse a llorar

No quería seguir aquí, no me lo merecía, había hecho caso a las normas de los vampiros, y solo quería irme a casa y descubrir lo de Jacob, mi chico malo. Me quedé dormida entre lágrimas, extrañaba a mi familia y esperaba intentar saber de ellos y solo tenía una opción, que era intentar enviarles una carta diciendo que estaba bien. esperaba que mi tía Alice pudiera verme para calmar a mi madre, de seguro Sam debe estar llamando a la manada para hacer un rescate, mi tío Jasper usando su don sobre mi madre, mi padre y mi abuelo planeando alguna forma de rescatarme solo quería que supieran que estaba bien. Intente escribir una carta demasiado rápido con la totalidad de no tener que pensar en lo que escribí (si no lo pensaba aro no podría saber lo que hacía). Cuando la termine, la escondí entre mis ropas, cuando tuviera la oportunidad la intentaría enviar.

Mi estómago comenzó a rugir, necesitaba sangre por lo que debía ir a buscar a Alec, Salí de mi cuarto y comencé a buscarlo, y como no lo encontré me presente ante Aro (menos mal que llevaba mi traje de la guardia)

Aro, no encuentro a ale, necesito ir de cacería tengo hambre y me prometiste que podía ir cazar animales.

Está bien, are que lo vayan a buscar, ¿jane?- solo le hizo un gesto después de decir su nombre

Sí, mi amo

¿nos compañas un momento mientras que jane va por Alec?

Claro-

Odiaba ser tan dulce, pero eso era parte de mi naturaleza, nunca necesite ser una persona cruel. Espere a que jane llegara con Alec, para ir de cacería, esperaba a que lo encontrara pronto, la verdad tenía mucha sed, demasiada. Mientras que esperaba a que Alec llegara, llego un vampiro que parecía que había roto alguna regla. Antes de que todo comenzara me acerque a aro

Aro, ¿puedo irme por un momento?, no quiero ver su muerte

Debes quedarte, debes aprender lo que les ocurre a los que no hacen caso de las reglas

Además debes entrenar tu fuerza- dijo cayo

Pronto dispondremos de algún guardián para que te ayude a entrenar- dijo Marcus

Si eso quieren- dije entristecidamente- pero quiero que dispongan de jane

Ambos se miraron iban a responder cuando el vampiro que había entrado comenzó a gimotear, aro lo miro y le tomo la mano, y comenzó a revisar sus pensamientos. Aro se volvió a nosotros (yo estaba de pie al lado de los tres tronos) aro les tomo las manos a sus hermanos (para leer sus pensamientos) y comenzaron a deliberar. En eso llega Alec, por lo que lo tomo de la mano y salimos disparados a un auto que habían dispuesto para poder ir a cazar con Alec.

¿Por qué saliste disparada cuando llegue?

Porque iban a matar a un vampiro y no lo quería ver

Renesmee tendrás que acostumbrarte

Sabes que no lo are, además quiero volver a mi casa es lo que más quiero

Podrías enviar una carta pero intenta no pensar en ella cuando la escribas para que aro no te descubra

La tengo aquí- le dije- lo lamento, solo es que ya lo había pensado

la iremos a dejar cuando vayamos a comprarte algo de comida, aro me dio dinero suficiente para comprar comida para ti, ya que estarás aquí por mucho tiempo y recuerdo que ya comenzó a gustarte la comida humana

Lo que dijo me hizo sonreír, recordé que mi abuelo le costó mucho que dejara la sangre donada de los hospitales, que a mi madre no le gustaba, pero no recuerdo cuando comencé a tomar sangre animal, solo recuerdo a un lobo grande y de color cobrizo que jugaba conmigo.

Llegamos- dijo Alec bajando del auto paralizado a un hermoso bosque,

Tenía órdenes de no desamarrarme y esperar que Alec lo hiciera, luego Alec me puso una esposa y él se puso la otra para que no intentara escapar durante mi cacería.

¿estás listo?- le pregunte dudando

Listo

Entonces partamos- le sonreí

Tuve que correr en su velocidad, no quería que se cayera por correr más lento. Por fin pude detenerme y encontré un lindo prado en el que había un oso, mire a Alec y le hice el gesto para que no metiera ruido, el asintió. Caminamos lentamente y cuando ya estaba lista, me lance por aquel oso, no me acorde que estaba el pobre de Alec.

Gire a Alec antes de que el oso lo atacara y me intento herir a mí, le atrape la pata y se la mordí, el oso gruño y volví a tirar a Alec hacia el otro lado y haciendo una especie de pirueta le mordí el otro brazo

¡Alec!- le grite- ¡prepárate!

Ok. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Levántame

Me levanto y llegue a su cabeza, y se la torcí. Y cuando cayó por fin pude tomar su sangre.

Gracias Alec, somos un gran equipo- le dije luego de haberle bebido la sangre al oso, pero me di cuenta que parecía mareado

¿estás bien?

Si, si lo estoy

Ok, entonces vamos por un ciervo o un puma

No, por favor – suplico- voy a vomitar

Muy gracioso, tu no vomitas yo si- sonreí al pensar que Alec iva a vomitar.

Bueno tienes razón pero es asqueroso

¿la has probado?

No- respondió afirmándose el estomago

muy gracioso- y le tendí el cuello del oso- ten prueba

ok, no

Lo empuje para que lo probara y cuando la bebió puso una mala cara de asco

lo lamento pese que te gustaría, mi papá…- al pensar en el me puse triste

lo lamento, que te parece si vamos a comprar comida

Solo asentí con la cabeza, era mejor que no saliera de cacería porque si no Alec me iba a poner mala cara siempre. Me subí al auto luego de limpiarme la cara con un pañuelo que tenía Alec. Manejo velozmente hasta llegar al supermercado, se cubrió y se puso unos lentes de sol. Se bajó del auto y caminamos hacia dentro, en ese minuto me di cuenta que el supermercado estaba cerrado solo para nosotros, entonces cuando estaba todo oscuro y seguro pudimos entrar. Me di cuenta que Alec nunca había estado en un supermercado, pues no sabía lo que le pedía

okey, Alec me di cuenta que no me puedes ayudar- reí- que tal si me esperas e intentare demorarme muy poco, por mientras lleva la carta de para mis padres.

Ok, acepto intentaré no demorarme, pero si intentas escapar sabes lo que ocurrirá.

Lo sé. Descuida estaré aquí cuando vuelvas

Sabía que sería difícil que ellos me atraparan pero pensé en mi familia y lo que le ocurriría, no, preferiría que ellos me rescataran. Me concentre en que esperaba que Alec entregara la carta y terminar pronto de hacer las compras, desearía llamar a mamá, pero solo debía esperar a que les llegara la carta, y que volviera por mi Alec para ir a ver cómo era la cocina y con qué cosas contaba. Me encontré con 3 carros llenos de comida, no sabía cuándo podría salir de nuevo así que debía llenar la despensa o el lugar que me darían para poder cocinar. Cuando ya estaba conforme con la comida que tenía en los carros, me dispuse a esperar a Alec, me senté y comencé a esperarlo, en eso escucho un auto, por lo que supuse que era Alec. Bajo del auto, me miro y camino hacia mí.

Hola- le dije- ¿ves?, sigo aquí

Ya me di cuenta- sonrió

Jamás pensé que Alec sonreía, bueno me alegro que lo haga, después de todo no es tan malo conmigo, pero no podría sentir algo por él. Porque ya sentía algo por Jacob, lo extrañaba, sé que es muy precipitado que lo conozco hace poco, pero la verdad pareciera que lo conozco de toda la vida y me encanta esa sensación.

Volvimos a casa con Alec, a mi encierro. Será. Me fui a mi cuarto a cambiarme de ropa a ponerme la ropa de la guardia y fui a presentarme con aro, creo que me tocaba mi chequeo de pensamientos fui con Alec a que aro revisara mis pensamientos, sabía que no había pensado en escaparme pero de igual manera debía hacerlo para no pasara nada. Sabía que pronto le tocaría la revisión a Alec esperaba que no se encontrara la carta que me envié a mi familia.

Hola pequeña- dijo Aro

Hola aro, estoy lista

Aro se acercó a mí y le acerque la mano a su cara, sabía que podía ver mis pensamientos, cuando encontró que estaba limpia, llamo a Alec y pudo leer todos sus pensamientos.

Magnifico- dijo aro- no han intentado nada

Si, ya te diste cuenta.

Creo que deberás a aprender a combatir

¿Qué?

No lo podía creer, mis padres nunca lo hubieran aceptado, pero si era lo que debía hacer lo haría, tan solo quería volver a ver a mi familia.

Lo are- dije después de pensarlo

Excelente elección,- dijo Aro

Solo con una condición

¿Cuál? –dijo aro

Que el entrenamiento sea con jane

¿amo?- dijo Jane pensando que no la dejaría

Acepto esa condición- dijo Aro

Espero que me deje ir a dormir ahora, para poder tener más fuerza para el entrenamiento

¿Alec?- dijo aro- lleva a Renesmee a su cuarto

Si, amo

Me acompaño hasta mi cuarto, creo que su hermana me odia por querer practicar con ella y aún más por estar todo el día con su hermano.

Renesmee, iré a vigilar tu puerta por si Jane quisiera entrar

Ok gracias

Buenas noches

Buenas noches Alec

Me sonrió y cerró la puerta, abrace una almohada y comencé a llorar, esperaba que no tuviera que pelear, pero por lo menos lo haría en contra de jane sería algo.

Me quede dormida entre lágrimas, y soñé con mi familia y Jacob, los extrañaba mucho, pero esperaba que hayan visto mi carta y que pronto vinieran por mí, no quiero aguantar un minuto más en este lugar pero por mientras debería esperar.

A la mañana siguiente pude ver que había una carta en el piso era de mi familia, Alec me la debió haber entregado, no la quería leer, la leería de noche para poder hacer que no se me notara o algo así, aro sabara lo que pensaría así que, la escondí en mi cuarto, tome mi uniforme y me fui a bañar, cuando Salí, toque la puerta para que Alec me la abriera, me quedo mirando pues aun llevaba el pelo mojado, por lo que mientras esperaba a que se me secara podía comer algo para mi desayuno, por mientras sobreviviría con la comida,(bueno no era sobrevivir, pero prefería mas la cacería que la comida humana pero por suerte mi madre me había obligado a comer durante años). Una vez lista y con el pelo seco me hice un sencillo peinado para poder comenzar la batalla,

¿Lista?- dijo Alec cuando me llevo hacia el gran salón

Lista

Llegamos y en ese lugar estaba Aro y Jane esperándonos

Me alegra que vinieras- dijo Aro- espero que estés lista

Si, estoy lista Aro.

Me alegro- miro a jane y ella asintió

Se acercó hacia donde estaba yo y sonrió, Alec me sonrió algo preocupado y se alejó de mi pero sin antes decirme "ten cuidado". Y yo le respondí "descuida, estaré bien". Le giñe el ojo y me mire a Jane quien estaba molesta porque me acercaba a su hermano

Lista- dijo Jane a Aro

Lista- dije

Comiencen.

Jane uso su poder contra mí, su estúpido don, pero aunque dolía estaba concentrada en golpearla. "es solo un animal, piensa que estas cazando". Pude vencerla y Aro me aplaudió

Magnifico, para no tener el mismo don de tu madre, eres muy fuerte

Lo sé, y eso que nunca he luchado

No se nota- dijo Aro

Gracias, mi abuelo me decía "eres más fuerte que tu tío Emmett y más rápida que tu padre".

Los extrañaba mucho, pero debía quedarme aquí, leer su carta y esperar a que lleguen a rescatarme. Caminamos en dirección a Aro y Alec le explico que no pude cazar mucho estando Alec enganchado a mí a través de una esposa. Por lo que Aro decidió darme algo de espacio ya que era una campeona, en ganarle en la pelea a jane.

Fuimos de cacería con Alec, esta vez pude cazar un oso, un puma y un ciervo. Así que quede satisfecha, por lo que pude volver al castillo y poder ir a dormir, cada vez quería que se acercara más el tiempo en que mis padres vinieran en mi búsqueda, no sabía lo que podría pasar. Pero debería portarme bien mientras que estuviera encerrada en este lugar secuestrada, (lo bueno es que puedo desplazarme por este lugar a mi gusto porque soy una chica de la guardia y muy fuerte según Aro). Al llegar fuimos a reportarnos con Aro, no quería que pensara que me escondía o que me había escapado, no quiero intentarlo, sé que puedo pero no quiero hacer, no lo are y punto.

Preferí salir a caminar para pasar el rato, pero aun debía pasear con Alec, comenzamos a caminar y comenzamos a hablar mientras que dábamos una vuelta

Así que…- comencé a hablarle- ¿Cómo se encuentra jane con la pelea?

Un poco molesta- sonrió- no puede creer que la hayas vencido

¿Enserio?- reí

Si, lo es

Seguimos caminando de vuelta al catillo y me volví a encontrar con Jane, pero Alec se interpuso entre ambas.

Hermana, no se te ocurra dañarla

Cuando Alec dijo, y ambas nos quedamos mirando. En ese instante ella comienza a gruñir, a encorvarse y parecía que me iba a atacar. Yo reaccione de la misma forma, no iva a dejar que jane me hiriera daño, así que moví de forma rápida a Alec, quedo detrás mío y yo encorvada apunto de atacarla, intenta usar su don, pero aunque lo sentía pude sentir que era muy poco, por lo que decidí acercarme y agárrala del cuello. Alec me miro con una cara demasiado triste, por lo que no lo hice, la solté.

Está bien Alec lo haré por ti, le perdonare la vida.

Gracias Renesmee

De nada- le guiñe, me di media vuelta y camine hacia mi cuarto- aún no soy tan mala.

Luego de eso llegue a mi cuarto, me encerré, me puse a temblar, y a llorar, estuve a punto de matar a Jane. Pero no quiero hacerle daño a nadie, solo quiero volver con mi familia, con Jacob y entender la verdad de Jacob.

Me quede dormida entre lágrimas, y soñé con Jacob, esto fue muy extraño porque él me acompañaba de cacería cuando era pequeña, pero ¿porque lo haría?, no lo conozco. A la mañana siguiente escucho un golpe en mi puerta, era Alec

Renesmee ¿puedo pasar?

Si claro

Entro muy serio y se sentó en mi cama

Lamento lo que te voy a decir

¿Qué?- mi corazón se aceleró, sabía que él lo escucharía pero no me importo

Por los problemas que ocasiono mi hermana ayer contigo lamentablemente se te quitara el derecho a ir de cacería, por lo que solo podrás comer comida humana – se entristeció al decirlo

Descuida, tampoco a ti te gusta mucho.

Se alegró al escuchar eso, y comenzó a sonar mi estómago.

Lo lamento, me iré a bañar para poder ir a comer.

Ok, saldré

Sería lo correcto

Salió de mi cuarto y fui a la ducha, cuando Salí me vestí y me dirige hacia la cocina y me puse a cocinar llego Alec y se sentó en una silla cerca de una mesa que había

¿quieres verme "cazar"?- le dije cuando puse el agua a hervir

Me gustaría – dijo

Me moví muy rápido y prepare una ensalada, algo de arroz, un poco de carne y listo en unos minutos ya tenía todo listo, me di media vuelta y Alec me miraba sorprendido, yo me senté delante de él y comencé a comer. Tan solo me demore unos minutos en comer.

Es solo porque comía con un amigo lobo

Ahí- parecía triste como si algo supiera

Sonreí me levante y comencé a lavar los platos, y comencé a caminar hacia mi cuarto, Alec iva detrás mío, me siguió y me encerré en mi cuarto, comencé a escribir todo lo que sentía sin pensarlo, y mi mano hacia que el lápiz se moviera demasiado rápido dejando unos feos garabatos, en eso Alec volvió a tocar la puerta de mi cuarto

Pasa- le dije

Renesmee – dijo acelerado- Aro te necesita

Ok, vamos

Agarre a Alec de la mano y nos fuimos en dirección a la entrada, como me movía muy rápido podía llegar más rápido que Alec por eso lo tome de la mano.

Llegamos- lo solté de la mano y nos presentamos ante Aro.

Me alegro que lleguen a tiempo- se acercó hacia mí- hoy tendrás tu segundo entrenamiento

Si, amo – debía decirlo para complacerlos y no causar nada

Ok, tu siguiente adversario será….- Aro miro a todos los de la guardia, pero su mirada paro en Demetri

Si usted lo desea, así será


End file.
